That Girl is Gumiho (Remake)
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Part 4 of 4/"APWAAAAH? KABUUUUUR!"/"Gue yang nyaranin dia buat keluar,"/"…Emang kenyataannya kan lu dulu banci!"/"Anak perawan siapa? Kibum ngga pernah merenggut keperawanan orang, halmeoni…"/"Kibum, coba kamu goyang belut,"/"Aku… sekarang suka sama Kyuhyun,"/"Baby I love you, love you..."/"Nikahin aja mereka! Nikahin"/"HAAAAAAAH!"/DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN/KIHYUN ft. HUNHAN/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That Girl is Gumiho (Remake)**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum dan teman-teman ^^**

 **FF ini milik:** v3aprilia **Feat.** LiaaML

 **Special appearance:** Kim Young Ok (Protect The Boss, God Of Study)

 **Genre:** comedy abnormal, romance (dikit)

 **Length:** 4-series

 **Rate:** PG

 **Type : GS (for some charas)**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR.

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::That Girl is Gumiho:::**

 **Part 1**

 **Special Desember Ceria KiHyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menguap lebar ngalahin kuda nil saat dia tiba-tiba terbangun di pagi buta (baca: jam enam, pagi buta versi Kibum). Dia bangun dari tempat tidur, kriyep-kriyep, molor lagi dengan posisi duduk. Kemudian kebangun lagi, gosok-gosok pantat, ngusap iler di sudut mulut, garuk-garuk kepala, merem lagi. Terus kebangun lagi, berusaha nyeret badannya yang baru keisi setengah nyawa, tidur lagi di lantai. Gitu terus, dan alhasil dari tempat tidur ke pintu kamar aja perlu waktu setengah jam.

Kelar mandi dan beresin tempat tidur * _anak rajin, padahal cuman takut digampar neneknya aja gara-gara tempat tidur berantakan_ *, Kibum beranjak ke teras rumah untuk sarapan bersama neneknya. Yap, libur sekolah ini Kibum lebih milih ngabisin waktu dengan liburan ke desa neneknya di daerah Cheonan, daripada pulang ke Jepang, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kibum ada disini. Alesannya Kibum lebih milih liburan ke desa, kali aja dia nemu cewek cantik di desa neneknya, karena menurut pemikiran dodolnya, suasana desa yang masih asri dan segar bisa memberikan dampak yang bagus untuk gadis-gadis di desa. Gadis-gadis itu pastinya terlihat lebih cantik dan segar, jauh dari bahan pengawet kimia berbahaya.

Tapi rupanya, dugaan Kibum salah. Boro-boro nemu cewek cantik, selama dua minggu disini, yang dia liat cuman nenek-nenek dengan bau minyak angin semriwing. Kalopun dia nemu gadis yang seumuran sama dia, ngga ada cantiknya sama sekali. Kalo ngga bertompel besar di pipi, jerawatan sekujur muka, gendutnya ngalahin Shin Young. Berabe dah.

"Kibum-ah, tahun ini ada anak didesa sini yang bakalan sekolah di Seungshin," kata Young Ok, nenek Kibum.

"Oh ya? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Kibum sambil menyeruput supnya.

"Kalo cewek kamu langsung semangat kan," tebak Young Ok. Kibum terkekeh sebentar, tapi tidak terlihat antusias. "Biasa aja lah, halmeoni. Palingan ngga cantik…"

"Lagak lu!" Young Ok udah siap-siap nabok kepala Kibum, dan Kibum buru-buru menghindar. "Kemarin waktu ngeliat Bo Kyung aja langsung malu-malu trus ngacir masuk ke kamar…" ledek Young Ok.

"Bo Kyung?" tanya Kibum bingung. Selama dia liburan disini, Kibum sama sekali ngga ngerasa pernah tersipu-sipu ngeliat cewek disini. Kalo merinding mah, sering. "Bo Kyung yang mana?"

"Yang bantuin kamu bawain tas kerumah, waktu kamu baru nyampe kesini."

"Hah? Yang itu?!" seru Kibum kaget. Bo Kyung yang disebutin neneknya itu emang rada montok (baca: bulet) dan mukanya banyak flek item bekas jerawat, dan waktu bantuin Kibum bawain tas, tuh cewek cengengesan mulu ngeliatin Kibum, mungkin baru kali itu dia ketemu cowok ganteng nan kiyut turun dari surga. Sementara Kibum, begitu nyampe rumah neneknya langsung ngacir ke kamar.

"Ngga mau!" kata Kibum. "Tega-teganya halmeoni nuduh aku naksir sama beruang madu!"

Pletaaak! Sendok nasi melayang dan nyaris bikin dahi Kibum bocor. "Jangan sembarangan ngatain anak orang! Gitu-gitu Bo Kyung rajin tau bantuin nenek di sawah, daripada kamu yang kerjaannya molor mulu!"

"I, iya halmeoni…" kata Kibum takut-takut.

"Dan jangan ngata-ngatain Bo Kyung beruang madu!" omel neneknya lagi. "Bo Kyung itu bukan beruang madu, tapi bayi kuda nil!"

Hening.

"Udah, cepet abisin sarapannya, trus beres-beres baju. Nanti halmeoni mintain tolong Bo Kyung buat nganterin kamu ke…"

"Ngga usah halmeoni, makasih, aku bisa kok jalan sendiri," Kibum menolak halus.

Kelar sarapan, Kibum membereskan baju-bajunya karena sebentar lagi dia sudah harus kembali ke Seungshin, tempat makhluk-makhluk abnormal bersarang dan saling berbagi kesablengan satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum keluar kamar dengan satu ransel besar warna hitam.

"Halmeoni, kemarin aku sempat tanya ke harabeoji yang tinggal di sebelah rumah ini, katanya dipinggir desa ada danau ya," kata Kibum. "Yang ada kuil tuanya."

"Iya, tapi untunglah kamu baru tau danau itu kemarin, jadi kamu ngga sempat kesana," kata Young Ok.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

Young Ok menghela napas berat, gayanya persis ibu-ibu di sinetron yang berusaha ngomong ke anaknya kalo ternyata dia bukan anak kandung, atau adegan ketika cewek ngomong ke pacarnya kalo dia hamil diperkosa tukang rujak. "Sangat berat untuk menceritakannya, cucuku…"

"Cerita halmeoni, ceritakan…" pinta Kibum lebay, sambil menggenggam tangan keriput neneknya. "Katakan yang seujurnya padaku, apa yang terjadi disana? Apa dulu halmeoni diperkosa tukang sapu kuil, lalu hamil Appa-ku?"

Ulekan sambel melayang ke kepala Kibum. "Bukan gitu!" kata Young Ok gedeg. "Di kuil itu… katanya lho ya, ada Gumiho yang gentayangan disana dan suka makan hati cowok ganteng…"

"Ah, halmeoni bisa aja muji aku ganteng…" Kibum nyengir kambing sambil ngais-ngais tanah, keGRan.

-_- _Bisa-bisanya mantu gue ngebrojolin anak dodol macem gini,_ gumam Young Ok. "Yah, pokoknya ceritanya kayak gitu deh. Konon ada beberapa orang yang ngeliat penampakan cewek pake baju putih yang berekor sembilan, katanya sih itu Gumiho."

"Yaelah, hare gene masih percaya Gumiho? Ngga gaul!" kata Kibum ababil, padahal dia udah hampir pipis di celana.

Lagi-lagi ulekan sambel melayang.

Setelah pamit sama neneknya, Kibum jalan sendirian menyusuri jalan tanah di desa yang masih asri itu. Sesekali dia membungkuk sopan kepada tetangga-tetangga neneknya, kecuali saat dia ngeliat Bo Kyung. Begitu ngeliat cewek itu nyengir sambil melambai-lambai kearahnya dari radius 5 meter, Kibum ngibrit.

Kibum melihat ke arlojinya. " _Baru jam segini, ngga usah lah buru-buru balik ke Seungshin, palingan anak-anak juga belom pada dateng ke sono._ "

Tiba-tiba saja, nongol ide buat jalan-jalan bentar ke danau di pinggir desa. Kibum belok dari jalan keluar desanya menuju ke danau tersebut. Kibum menelusuri jalan setapak tanah yang semakin menurun, mengarah ke danau kecil yang diceritakan neneknya. Suasana di sepanjang jalan itu sepi, hanya satu dua penduduk desa yang berpapasan dengan Kibum. Bunyi jangkrik bersahutan di balik sesemakan.

Setelah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit, akhirnya Kibum sampai di danau itu. ngga ada kesan sama sekali saat Kibum melihat danau itu, dengan kuil tua yang berada di tengahnya dan jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan pinggir danau dengan kuil. Suasananya mirip dengan apa yang ditonton Kibum di My Girlfriend Is Gumiho. Bunyi jangkrik semakin ramai terdengar, tak ada siapapun disana kecuali Kibum.

Jembatan kayu itu masih basah saat Kibum berdiri di ujungnya, karena hujan deras semalam. Dengan hati-hati Kibum berjalan di pinggir jembatan, sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar danau yang sangat indah. Air danaunya terlihat jernih, dengan ikan-ikan gemuk berwarna-warni yang berenang di bawah jembatan. Kibum semakin tidak percaya dengan rumor Gumiho yang diceritakan neneknya.

"Ngga mungkin ada di tempat kayak gini…" gumam Kibum.

Dia sampai di kuil tua itu. Perlahan Kibum mendorong pintu kayunya, awalnya dia mengira kalau pintunya pasti berdebu. Tapi ternyata pintunya bersih, meskipun sudah tua. Berarti ada orang yang rajin bersih-bersih disini. Kibum masuk kedalam, melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, apa ada orang disini?" kata Kibum. Tak ada jawaban. Kibum mulai menapaki tangga yang mengarah ke ruang utama. Tapi ruang utama itu disekat rak-rak yang berisi guci-guci kecil, sehingga Kibum tidak bisa melihat ruang utama dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemuruh di luar, ternyata langit sudah mendung lagi, dan sudah terdengar bunyi gemuruh guntur. Kibum menoleh ke luar, hendak pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke rumah.

"Sreeeek…"

Deg! Bulu kuduk Kibum berdiri. Di ruang utama tempat menaruh sesajian itu, sepertinya ada seseorang. Kibum mengintip dari celah-celah rak, tidak ada siapapun. Kibum mengelus tengkuknya, merinding.

"Sreeeek…"

Kali ini suara sesuatu yang berat bergeser. Kibum mengintip lagi.

Di ujung ruang utama, dia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih bergerak-gerak. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian punggungnya, dan dia terus bergerak-gerak seperti ingin melepaskan diri.

Kibum mangap. _Apaan tuh?_

Sosok berbaju putih itu berhenti bergerak, seperti menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Sosok itu berbalik, dan ternyata dia seorang gadis.

"Neomu yeppo…" gumam Kibum tanpa sadar. Gadis itu seperti menyadari Kibum yang mengintipnya, matanya yang bulat indah menatap Kibum.

"Bisa minta tolong?" tanya gadis itu, dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Bebasin aku…"

Kibum seketika tersadar dari lamunannya. _Bebasin aku?_ Kibum menatap gadis itu heran. Dia kemudian melihat kearah sesuatu yang digenggam gadis itu. Benda itu berwarna putih panjang, dan sepertinya tersangkut. Yang bikin Kibum kaget sampe-sampe lupa napas, benda itu berbulu.

Ekor!

"Gyaaaaaa …Gumihoooo!" Kibum menjerit histeris dan lari tunggang langgang keluar dari kuil. Beberapa kali dia jatuh karena jembatan kayu yang licin dan hujan gerimis, tapi Kibum ngga peduli. Kalopun harus merangkak, dia bakalan merangkak, yang penting dia ngga dikejar Gumiho!

"Tunggu, jangan pergi!" terdengar suara gadis itu dari dalam kuil. "Tolong bebasin aku dulu…"

"Shireo!" teriak Kibum, lalu bangkit dan lari lagi. Tapi tampaknya jembatan kayunya terlalu licin hingga Kibum terpeleset lagi, dan malangnya, Kibum nyebur ke danau.

"Aaaghh… tolong… blep…blep…" Kibum ngap-ngapan mencoba berenang, tapi sayangnya sodara-sodara, cowok dodol ini sama sekali ngga bisa renang. Dia mendorong kakinya supaya bisa berenang mendekati jembatan, sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai keatas. Tapi semakin kuat Kibum mencoba mendorong, dia semakin tenggelam.

Perlahan Kibum mulai kehabisan tenaga, sementara tubuhnya sudah semakin tenggelam. Tangannya melemah, dan saat dadanya semakin sesak dan pandangannya semakin menggelap, dia melihat gadis Gumiho itu ada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan panik dari atas jembatan…

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya, menatap nanar ke sekelilingnya. Dia merasakan tangan dan punggungnya menyentuh tanah basah, dan ternyata Kibum memang terbaring di pinggir danau dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Sudah sadar, oppa?"

Kibum menoleh kearah suara yang terdengar lembut itu. Sosok gadis cantik berbaju putih berjongkok di sampingnya. Matanya yang bulat lucu menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi penuh rasa ingin tahu.

" _Cantiknya…_ " gumam Kibum dalam hati. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar. Kibum lalu memandang gadis itu ngeri.

"Gyaaaaa! Kamu siapa?!" tanya Kibum. Dia sekilas melihat tasnya ditaruh tak jauh darinya.

"Aku?" gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Namaku Kyuhyun…"

"Aaaaaaarrgh! Gumiho! Gumiho!" Kibum tiba-tiba menjerit histeris, lalu menyeret badannya menjauhi gadis bernama Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun kayaknya ngga ngeh kalo yang dimaksud 'Gumiho' sama Kibum itu ya dia sendiri. Kyuhyun refleks memeluk lengan Kibum, ikut-ikutan takut.

"Huwaaaaa, dimana Gumihonya, oppa? Dimana?" jerit Kyuhyun takut.

"Lepasin! Lepasin! Jangan makan aku!" teriak Kibum.

"Aku juga ngga mau mau dimakan! Jangan makan aku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Lepasin tangan gue! Lepasin!"

"Aku takut, oppa! Aku takut sama Gumiho!"

Kibum berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari rangkulan Kyuhyun. Dia menyambar tasnya, lalu kabur dari pinggir danau sambil jejeritan kayak orang gila lepas. Kyuhyun berlari mengikutinya.

"Aaaaarrgh, jangan ikutin gue! Jangan makan gue!" teriak Kibum.

"Aaaaaaah, Gumihonya di belakangku ya? Tungguin, aku takut!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kibum makin kenceng larinya, dia ketakutan setengah mampus ngeliat Kyuhyun ngejar dia di belakang. Padahal nih cowok udah ngerasa larinya kenceng banget sampe pol, tapi tu cewek bisa juga ngejar.

" _Nih makhluk napsu banget pengen makan gue…_ " pikir Kibum panik.

Kibum terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemukan jalan besar. Tepat saat itu ada bis melintas dan berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari tempat Kibum berdiri mengatur napasnya yang udah ngak-ngik-nguk. Melihat bis itu, Kibum langsung sprint ke halte dan melompat masuk ke bus.

" _Amaaaaaan…_ " gumam Kibum, napasnya ngos-ngosan. Dia melihat ke belakang bus. Gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

 _ **Keesokan harinya, di Seungshin High School Dormitory…**_

Kibum berjalan gontai menuju ke lapangan, tertinggal dari teman-temannya. Kaki dan badannya pegel ampun-ampunan gara-gara kemarin lari tunggang langgang nyelametin diri dari gadis Gumiho itu.

Sampai di lapangan upacara, dia langsung baris di barisan belakang. Teman-temannya udah lebih dulu sampai disana, terutama cowok-cowok. Eits, apa ini berarti murid-murid cowok Seungshin lebih rajin dan disiplin dibanding murid-murid cewek? Oh, tentu tidak. Rajin itu adalah daftar nomer kesekian dalam kamus cowok-cowok Seungshin yang udah kondang dengan kelihaian mereka menggabungkan antara kegantengan wajah dan kedodolan otak ini. Bukan kedisiplinan yang membuat mereka rajin baris di lapangan, melainkan murid-murid angkatan baru yang masih kinyis-kinyis itu, yang sudah baris dengan rapi di barat lapangan. Cowok-cowok ini punya kerjaan baru yang sangat istimewa di hari penerimaan siswa baru ini: hunting cewek cakep.

"Min, Umin, lu ngapain memble gitu?" Kris nowel Xiumin. Yang ditowel malah makin memble, bibir bawah makin merdeka berkibar-kibar.

"Ini hari pertamaku sekolah tanpa kehadiran Siwon hyung…" ratap Xiumin lebay, lalu menatap nanar ke langit biru. Berasa bisa ngeliat Siwon di atas langit lagi terbang-terbang sambil main harpa kali yak?

"Widiiiih, lebay… Biasa aja kali Min, Siwon hyung masih di Korea ini, bukannya bedol rumah ke planet Mars," kata Chanyeol, kumat frontalnya.

"Kalo kangen, samperin aja ke depan rumahnya sambil bawa banner gede "Siwon oh, Siwon oh, Siwon… I love you…" Jongin joget dengan goyangan super mantap, author ngga mau tanggung jawab kalo seandainya Sule nuntut Jongin gara-gara lagu 'Mimin'-nya diacak-acak gitu. Chanyeol ngakak. Xiumin melengos judes.

"Udah deh Min, mending hepi-hepi disini, tuh liat banyak yang cakep noh anak kelas satu…" Chanyeol nghibur Xiumin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk anak kelas satu. "Noh, yang itu pas banget buat lu, Min. Lu demen kan sama yang tinggi begitu?"

"Yang kamu tunjuk itu kan cowok!" kata Xiumin.

"Lha, itu demenan lu kan?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Obrolan akrab itu berakhir dengan aksi jambak-jambakan sampe kedua cowok ini kayang berjamaah, karena mereka saling narik kepala masing-masing ke belakang. Kris langsung noleh lagi ke depan ngeliat kepsek BoA pidato, pura-pura ngga kenal dengan dua cowok itu.

" _Tau gitu si Xiumin kagak usah gue tegur, deh…_ " pikir Kris.

Sementara itu, Kibum mukul-mukul bahu dan pahanya sambil meringis kesakitan, badannya berasa rontok semua. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet kelar nih upacara, trus dia bisa ngacir ke kamar asrama buat tidur seharian. _Bolos aja deh hari pertama ini,_ pikirnya.

Karena bosen, Kibum iseng ngeliat-liat ke sekelilingnya, ke barisan kelas 3, barisan kelas 1, dan para orangtua murid baru yang duduk di belakang. Di barisan kursi paling depan, Kibum melihat seseorang yang sudah ngga asing baginya.

"Halmeoni?" tanyanya.

"Apaan? Halmeoni?" kata Jongdae, ngga sengaja denger gumaman Kibum.

"Deuuu…. Jongdae paling ngga bisa nih yee, denger kata 'halmeoni'…" ledek Jongin. "Keingetan neneknya Luhan terus ya, Jong?"

BUAAGH! Jongin jongkok dan meringis megangin matanya yang biru-biru ditonjok Jongdae. Puas mem-bully Jongin, Jongdae noleh ke Kibum lagi. "Halmeoni lu, hyung?"

"Ho'oh," kata Kibum.

"Lu kan bukan murid baru, hyung, ngapain halmeoni lu dateng?"

"Ya pasti bukan karena gue lah," kata Kibum. "Oiya, halmeoni bilang ada cewek di kampung gue yang tahun ini jadi murid di Seungshin…"

"Cewek? Cakep ngga, hyung?" tanya Jongdae dengan ekspresi penuh napsu. Ini beneran lho, nyatanya pas Jongdae nanya, idung Jongdae kembang kempis kayak kambing jantan di musim kawin.

Kibum mencibir. "Ngga yakin deh, Jong. Sebulan gue refreshing kesana, membersihkan paru-paru dari polusi Seoul, ngga ada gue nemu yang bening-bening. Butek semua."

"Yah, ngga asik…" Jongdae mendadak hilang gairah. "Kau memberiku harapan palsu, Kibum hyung…"

"Yee, lu nya aja yang napsuan! Siapa juga yang ngasi harapan ke elu!" kata Kibum.

Karena sama sekali ngga merhatiin, tanpa terasa upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai. Setelah ini murid-murid baru itu akan diajak berkeliling sekolah. Kibum buru-buru berjalan ke seberang lapangan, ke asrama. Matanya udah 5 watt, bawaannya pengen tidur aja. Kayaknya kelamaan sekamar sama Sehun, nih cowok mulai ketularan kebonya deh. Asal jangan ketularan Kissing Monster aja.

Tapi langkah Kibum terhalang oleh cowok-cowok sesama anak kelas 2 yang bergerombol melototin ke satu arah sambil berulang kali berdecak kagum.

"Gilaa, tuh cewek cantik banget…" celetuk Baro, cowok kelas 2B. Bibirnya manyun-manyun, siul-siul ganjen berharap cewek yang dia pelototin bakalan noleh.

"Imut banget… itu emaknya dulu ngidam apaan yak?" timpal Sandeul.

"Yang jelas ngga ngidam ngemut ban bekas…" kata Jeongmin.

"Kok gitu?"

"Soalnya kalo ngidam ngemut ban bekas, ntar yang lahir mukanya kayak lu, mancung di bibir," Jeongmin nunjuk Sandeul.

"Kepret lu!"

Kibum melihat kearah cowok-cowok itu. Bisa dilihat kalau cowok-cowok itu sedang melihat ke kerumunan murid-murid cewek kelas satu yang masih menunggu anggota OSIS untuk menemani berkeliling sekolah. Tak ada yang benar-benar istimewa di mata Kibum, sampai akhirnya dia melihat satu sosok mungil yang berdiri agak di belakang kerumunan anak-anak kelas satu.

Kyuhyun!

Kibum mendadak keringet dingin, kakinya kelotakan gemetar. Sementara cowok-cowok lainnya terpesona karena memang si Kyuhyun ini cantiknya menyengat sampai ke hati # _eeaak_ , Kibum malah ketakutan.

Kibum buru-buru lari dari tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melihatnya. Dia kabur menjauhi kerumunan anak-anak kelas satu di sisi timur lapangan, ngibrit ke gedung belakang aula.

" _Gila tuh Gumiho ngikutin gue sampe kesini…_ " gumam Kibum, keringet dingin ngocor ngga berenti-berenti. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah, nyari Ryeowook minta jimat penghalau Gumiho.

Kibum segera pergi ke kelas 3, berharap Ryeowook lagi baca mantra atau ngapain kek gitu di kelas. Tapi bahkan belum sampe ke gedung kelas, rombongan kecil anak-anak kelas satu menghalangi jalannya.

"Permisi, permisi… numpang lewat ya…" kata Kibum. Anak-anak itu langsung minggir mempersilakan Kibum lewat. Begitu Kibum berdiri tepat di belakang cewek berambut panjang, cewek itu berbalik dan matanya tepat menatap kedua mata Kibum.

Cewek itu ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak Kibum. Anak-anak kelas satu itu pun ikut kaget denger teriakan Kibum, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Dia yang awalnya kaget bercampur senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kibum, berubah menjadi kaget ngeliat Kibum mendadak teriak kayak orang kesurupan. Kibum berbalik arah dan lari menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Oppa!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Oppa!"

Kibum ngga peduli dengan teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia ngacir sambil ketakutan, sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Kibum makin histeris bercampur stress setelah ngeliat ternyata Kyuhyun berusaha ngejar dia!

"Mamaaaaak, dia ngejar gue lagiii…" kata Kibum histeris.

"Oppa, tunggu!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Waktu Kyuhyun berlari ngejar Kibum dan melewati gerombolan murid-murid cowok, tanpa dikomando cowok-cowok itu kompak pada noleh ngeliatin Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh pesona. Kecantikan Kyuhyun ini membuat cowok-cowok terbius.

"Ooh, ada sekelebat bayangan putih yang mempesona dan wangi melintasi relung hatiku…" kata Henry, saat Kyuhyun berpapasan dengannya. Mendadak otaknya yang suka error secara otomatis merangkai berbagai macam kata-kata puitis khas infotainment Investigasi Selebriti.

Macem-macem dah reaksi cowok-cowok itu saat Kyuhyun berlari ngelewatin mereka. Yang matanya sipit mendadak bulet gara-gara terlalu napsu melotot, ada yang mimisan, ada yang matanya langsung melengkung mesum, bahkan Jongin pun langsung siul-siul ganjen, membuat dia sukses ditabok sama Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyuhyun ngga peduli dengan cowok-cowok itu, dia masih konsen nguber Kibum.

"Oppa!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Kibum terus lari, dia ngga sadar kalo dia malah lari ke dalam lapangan basket indoor yang juga rame dengan anak-anak kelas satu. Kyuhyun menyusul masuk kesana.

Kibum ngos-ngosan, jongkok di dekat ring basket.

"Oppa!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Jangan deket-deket!" teriak Kibum, membuat anak-anak kelas satu dan murid-murid kelas lain yang ada disana sontak menoleh kearah Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung.

"Kenapa…?"

"Jangan deket-deket!" teriak Kibum lagi, kali ini dia membentuk tanda salib dengan kedua tangannya. "Pait, pait, pait, pait…"

"Oppa kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Jangan deket-deket gue, Gumiho!" teriak Kibum. "Jangan makan gue, jangan makan gue!"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun ngga konek. "Gumiho? Mana Gumiho?" dia noleh ke belakangnya. Jelas aja ngga ada Gumiho disana, yang ada cuman anak-anak kelas satu yang bisik-bisik ngeliat tingkahnya Kibum.

"Eh, sunbae yang itu bilang apa? Gumiho?"

"Di lapangan ini ada Gumiho, gitu? Iiih, takut…" kata salah satu anak kelas satu lalu ngelus-ngelus tengkuknya.

"Keluar aja yuk dari sini? Kok aku merinding ya…"

"Adik-adik, tenang… Ngga ada yang namanya Gumiho…" kata Taemin berusaha menenangkan anak-anak kelas satu ini. Murid-murid cowok anggota basket, termasuk Minho, juga berusaha membujuk anak-anak kelas satu supaya tetap berada di lapangan indoor. Tapi anak-anak itu udah terlanjur merinding denger teriakan Kibum, mereka tetep keluar dari lapangan indoor.

Minho yang gedeg mampus langsung nyamperin Kibum yang masih mengkeret di bawah tiang ring basket. "Heh, Kibum! Kalo mau nyari sensasi, kira-kira dong! Tuh anak-anak pada kabur kan! Kalo sampe tahun ini yang daftar di ekskul basket menurun, itu semua salah lu!"

"Oppa, tenang dulu…" kata Taemin. "Kibum oppa, ngapain sih teriak-teriak?"

"Gumiho… Gumiho…" rengek Kibum sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya. Minho-Taemin noleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah mereka, dan Kyuhyun langsung geleng-geleng.

Begitu ngeliat Kyuhyun, cowok sesengak Minho pun langsung terpesona. Minho yang awalnya ngamuk pengen nge-dribble kepalanya Kibum, seperti luluh dengan kecantikan cewek mungil ini.

"Yeppo…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Minho digampar Taemin, lalu diinjek-injek.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih bengong ngeliatin Taemin nge-bully Minho, Kibum manfaatin kesempatan itu untuk berbalik dan lari secepat-cepatnya.

BUAAK! Malang tak dapat ditolak, Kibum nabrak tiang ring basket tepat di dahinya dan dia pun sukses pingsan. Sial bener nih bocah, dua kali ketemu Kyuhyun, dua kali pula dia pingsan.

 _ **2 jam kemudian…**_

Kibum membuka matanya dan ternyata dia sudah ada di ruang kesehatan. Hidungnya langsung mencium bau obat khas ruang kesehatan, sekaligus bau khas bujang lapuk yang doyan lelaki (baca: Leeteuk).

"Kibum-ah…"

Kibum noleh ke arah suara yang memanggil. Ternyata neneknya, Young Ok.

"Halmeoni!" Kibum langsung memeluk neneknya. "Halmeoni, ada Gumiho ngejar-ngejar aku sampe kesini! Tolong aku, Halmeoni!"

"Gumiho?" tanya Young Ok ngga konek. "Gumiho apaan?"

"Gumiho di kuil tua di tengah danau itu, lho!" kata Kibum. "Dia ngejar aku sampe ke sini, Halmeoni! Dia disini!"

"Haaah?" tanya Leeteuk. "Hari gini lu masih percaya Gumiho? Inget umur, woooy, inget umur! Dikibulin mau aja!"

"Tapi aku beneran liat, ahjussi! Dia berekor!"

Young Ok dan Leeteuk saling pandang dengan heran.

"Ahjumma, saya punya rujukan rumah sakit jiwa yang bagus. Mau?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Enak aja! Emangnya cucu gue udah gila?!" Young Ok siap-siap nyambit Leeteuk pake tas tangan.

"Halmeoni…" rengek Kibum. "Halmeoni, aku ngga bo'ong…"

"Ini lagi!" bentak Young Ok. "Ngga ada yang namanya Gumiho! Gosip yang dibikin orang-orang di kampung itu bo'ong! Lha kemaren kan kamu sendiri bilang ngga percaya sama yang begituan!"

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Bawel banget sih lu! Gumiho itu kagak ada! Titik!" kata Young Ok gedeg. "Yaudah lah, kayaknya kamu udah ngga apa-apa nih, halmeoni pulang aja ya. Kamu balik sana ke asrama," katanya lalu berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Halmeoni, Kibum oppa gimana? Ngga apa-apa?" tiba-tiba aja Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Kibum yang ngeliat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang kesehatan langsung jejeritan dan refleks memeluk Leeteuk.

"Gyaaa… Gumiho!" teriak Kibum.

"Lepasin, woooy! Lu nyekek leher gue!" Leeteuk meronta-ronta hendak melepaskan diri.

Kibum noleh ke orang yang dia peluk itu. "Gyaaa… mahoo!"

PLEETAAAK! Leeteuk ngegampar Kibum, tapi setelah itu giliran Leeteuk yang digampar sama Young Ok gara-gara berisik.

"Ngga apa-apa, gara-gara kebentur tadi otaknya Kibum jadi rada geser dikit," kata Young Ok ngaco. Buset dah, otak geser dikata ngga apa-apa. Pandangan Young Ok lalu tertuju ke depan pintu. "Apaan tuh ribut-ribut?"

Young Ok mendengar suara gaduh di koridor di luar ruang kesehatan, ternyata hampir 30-an murid cowok pada umpel-umpelan menuhin sepanjang koridor di depan ruang kesehatan itu, semuanya saling sikut, bejek, bacok (?) supaya bisa ngeliat Kyuhyun dari jarak dekat, kehebohannya bahkan ngalahin suasana di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta waktu Super Junior dateng ke Indonesia. Kecantikan Kyuhyun ternyata sudah menyihir anak-anak yang emang dari awal udah gila ini, untuk menjadi lebih gila lagi, jadi waktu Kyuhyun jalan ke ruang kesehatan, hampir semua cowok-cowok ngikutin dia kesana.

Ngga cuman itu, anak-anak cowok lain juga banyak yang teriak-teriak manggilin Kyuhyun dari luar jendela. Beberapa cowok bahkan sampe kegencet ke kaca jendela, mukanya ketempel ke jendela sampe mencong-mencong ngga karuan gara-gara kegencet sama orang di belakang mereka. Tapi meskipun muka udah abstrak ngga karuan, mereka masih sempet-sempetnya ngelambai-lambai kearah Kyuhyun.

 _Aaaaaaarrgh, ngapain sih nih anak-anak pada ngerusuhin daerah territorial gue? Belum pernah dicipok sampe mampus kayaknya nih orang-orang!_ pikir Leeteuk dalem hati, nafsu ke-homo-annya kumat seiring dengan kemarahannya.

"Heh curut! Lu ngapain ikut? Lu kan udah punya pacar! Kyungsoo mau lu kemanain?" semprot Eunhyuk. Donghae diem-diem SMS Kyungsoo.

"Tau nih! Ketauan Kyungsoo sunbae bisa digoreng lu!" kata Chanyeol.

"Lu keluar sono! Ini buat jomblo doang, tau!" omel Jongdae.

"Berisik ah! Chanyeol-Jongdae juga sama aja, udah ngga single! Lu berdua kan udah punya keponakannya Kepsek Boa sama neneknya Luhan!"

BUAAAGH! Jongin sukses ditendang keluar, dan di luar ruang kesehatan pun ternyata sudah ada Kyungsoo yang lagi ngasah golok. Kelar diasah, tuh golok diputer, dijilat, trus dicelupin ke susu.

"Kyu… Kyungsoo jagi…" Jongin gemetaran.

"Udah bosen idup lu, Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya dingin tapi nyeremin.

"Kagak… kagak bosen kok… Sueeer…" kata Jongin. Detik berikutnya Jongin udah ngacir menghindari kejaran Kyungsoo yang ngamuk ngejar dia sambil ngacung-ngacungin golok.

Leeteuk langsung ngebongkar lemari mencari sesuatu. Setelah itu dia menggeser jendela, dan…

WUUUSH! Bagaikan petani sedang membasi hama wereng di sawah, Leeteuk nyemprotin cowok-cowok dodol di luar jendela itu dengan alkohol 90%. Nyemprotnya juga bukan pake semprotan dari botol plastik lagi, tapi pake alat yang mirip dengan alat penyemprot pestisida.

"BUBAR LU SEMUAAAAA!" teriak Leeteuk. Ngga sampe semenit, sudah terlihat puluhan tubuh bergelimpangan di luar jendela, pada teler disemprot alkohol. Kibum nganga ngeliat Leeteuk dengan garangnya mompa alat itu dan menyemprotkannya ke cowok-cowok itu, ngga jelas deh kekaguman Kibum itu karena Leeteuk terlihat keren, atau malah heran kok bisa-bisanya Leeteuk punya barang begituan di ruang kesehatan. Dokter hewan aja kagak bakalan sampe segitunya kalo mau ngobatin gajah.

"The power of maho…" kata Kibum.

Crooot! Kibum ngga luput dari semprotan Leeteuk, dan Kibum pun lagi-lagi pingsan. Tapi setelah itu giliran Leeteuk yang klenger gara-gara kepalanya ditabok Young Ok.

"Ngapain cucu gue juga lu semprot?!" bentak Young Ok. Nenek ini lalu menoleh ke sisa-sisa makhluk-makhluk ghaib (Trio Kwek-Kwek minus Jongin) yang masih betah gencet-gencetan di depan pintu.

"Ini juga, pada ngapain ngekorin Kyuhyun, hah? Lu kata induk bebek pada diekorin?" tanya Young Ok galak.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo, nenek mertua. Apa kabar?" sapa Eunhyuk PD tingkat akhirat.

"Nenek mertua… nenek mertua… Sampe kucing beranak monyet juga gue ogah keluargaan sama elu!" kata Young Ok. "Keluar lu pada, keluar! Bikin penuh ruangan aja!"

Young Ok ini emang nenek-nenek super. Dia udah mau angkat tuh lemari kaca buat ngusir-ngusir cowok-cowok imbisil itu. Kerumunan makhluk-makhluk ghaib sontak bubar, koridor pun sepi seketika.

"Kekuatan orang zaman dulu memang menakjubkan…" kata Leeteuk, muka masih setengah teler.

Setelah 'kerusuhan' kecil (?) mereda dan Young Ok udah pulang, Kibum keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Itupun sebelumnya dia ngintip dulu keluar, mastiin kalo ngga ada Kyuhyun pada radius 10 meter. Setelah mastiin kalo suasana udah sepi, barulah Kibum berani kaluar.

"Oppa…"

"Huwaa!" Kibum teriak dan nyaris nabrak tong sampah. "Lu lagi! Ngga ngikutin semenit aja bisa ngga, sih?"

"Aku mau mastiin oppa ngga apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun. "Oppa udah baikan, kan?"

Kibum ngga jawab, dia masih takut sama Kyuhyun. Cowok itu bergegas pergi ninggalin Kyuhyun.

"Oppa kira aku ini Gumiho ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kibum berhenti, bulu tengkuknya merinding lagi. "Tadi sebelum pulang, halmeoni bilang ke aku," lanjut cewek itu.

"Emang bener lu Gumiho kan? Yang gentayangan di kuil tua itu?" kata Kibum.

"Aku ini manusia tulen, oppa!"

"Bo'ong! Gue liat sendiri waktu di kuil itu, pantat lu berekor!"

"Ekor?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Itu bukan ekor, oppa! Itu syal-ku! Syalnya nyangkut jadi aku minta tolong oppa buat ngelepasin!"

Tapi Kibum masih juga ngga percaya (inilah efek buruk kalo terlalu menghayati cerita drama). Tanpa sengaja dia memandang keluar jendela, dan dia kaget karena ternyata sudah mulai sore. Mendadak Kibum punya ide dodol.

"Nanti malem, lu dateng ke halaman depan aula. Gue tunggu lu disana," kata Kibum.

"Ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya dateng!" kata Kibum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Author's Note:**

Ini adalah ff remake. Author aslinya udah Grey sebutin diatas. Cuma 4 chapter kok. Semoga responnya bagus ^^

See ya at next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : That Girl is Gumiho (Remake)**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum dan teman-teman ^^**

 **FF ini milik:** v3aprilia **Feat.** LiaaML

 **Special appearance:** Kim Young Ok (Protect The Boss, God Of Study)

 **Genre:** comedy abnormal, romance (dikit)

 **Length:** 4-series

 **Rate:** PG

 **Type : GS (for some charas)**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR.

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::That Girl is Gumiho:::**

 **Part 2**

 **Special Desember Ceria KiHyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun masih bingung dengan Kibum yang menyuruhnya datang ke halaman depan aula, Kyuhyun menurutinya. Dia keluar dari asramanya dan berjalan sendirian malam-malam ke tempat itu. Entah apa yang bikin cewek ini berani keluar malam-malam, padahal sepanjang jalan dia beberapa kali denger suara-suara aneh di belakangnya, seperti ada yang mengikuti, dan saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, suara-suara aneh itu lenyap.

"Memangnya ini malam Jumat ya…?" gumam Kyuhyun, lalu kembali berjalan. Sampai di depan aula, Kibum ternyata udah lebih dulu ada disana. Kibum yang sebenernya agak takut nunggu sendirian disitu, jadi tambah merinding karena Kyuhyun malam itu memakai dress putih.

"Emangnya ngga ada warna lain selain putih?" omel Kibum.

"Tapi aku kan suka warna putih," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi gue ngga suka!" balas Kibum gedeg. "Lu berdiri disana, jangan kemana-mana!"

"Emang mau ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nunggu bulan purnama nongol," jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun bingung dengan jawaban Kibum. Sementara Kibum beberapa kali mendongak ke langit, melihat kearah bulan yang masih tertutup awan.

"Emang bulannya kenapa, oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Udah, tunggu aja," kata Kibum. Tak berapa lama kemudian, awan yang menutupi bulan itu menyingkir dan menampakkan bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna. Kibum menatap bulan dan Kyuhyun bergantian, berharap melihat sembilan ekor rubah keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum bahkan udah menghidupkan handycam untuk merekam momen langka itu. Tapi Kibum udah melototin sampe matanya jontor, nyatanya ngga ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Kok ekornya ngga keluar ya…" gumam Kibum ke dirinya sendiri.

"Kan udah kubilang, aku ini emang manusia!" kata Kyuhyun gedeg.

Tapi Kibum ngga nyerah. Dia nyamperin Kyuhyun dan ngga pake permisi apalagi kulo nuwun, Kibum naikin rok Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan handycam-nya kearah sana, masih ngga percaya kalo Kyuhyun bukan Gumiho.

"Kyaaaaa, mesuum!" Kyuhyun narik roknya lalu nampar Kibum. Plaaak!

"Adaaaaw, sakiit!"

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang memanggil nama Kibum. Ternyata sodara-sodara, suara-suara aneh itu yang mengikuti Kyuhyun tadi bukan berasal dari suara Mbak Kunti, Mas Poconggg, Dek Tuyul, atau yang halus-halus lainnya, tapi dari cowok-cowok somplak yang udah tersihir dengan kecantikan Kyuhyun dan kompak ngintilin Kyuhyun kemana-mana, they became a real stalker, bahkan lebih parah dari paparazy di Hollywood sono.

"Tangkap Kibum! Dia sudah melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadap uri Kyuhyun!" teriak Eunhyuk sok niruin adegan di film-film polisi India. Kalo ada Eunhyuk, tentu aja ada Trio Kwek-Kwek Sr & Jr, kecuali Jongin, karena dia ngga bisa kemana-mana setelah dahinya ditempel kertas mantra warna kuning sama Kyungsoo.

Kibum kaget denger teriakan itu, dan begitu ngeliat gerombolan banteng lepas (baca: cowok-cowok Seungshin) ngejar dia, Kibum langsung lari sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Sialan lu, Kibum! Berani-beraninya ngeliatin daleman anak orang!" teriak Eunhyuk. "Gue kan juga mau!"

Eunhyuk digampar Yesung.

Jongdae yang lari belakangan mendadak lupa target utama. Dia balik nyamperin Kyuhyun, senyum-senyum najong. "Kyuhyun… appa kamu Neil Armstrong ya?"

Belum sempet Kyuhyun jawab apa-apa, Jongdae udah ditendang Lee Joon.

"Bukannya ngejar Kibum, malah ngerayu cewek!" bentak Lee Joon. Tapi setelah itu justru dia yang nyoba tepe-tepe ke Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sayang… Appa kamu tukang bunga ya?"

"Jalaaaaan!" kali ini Wooyoung narik bibir Lee Joon sampe tu bibir dower ampun-ampunan.

Kibum lari tunggang langgang diuber cowok-cowok somplak yang kesetanan ini. Junho melompat dan menerkam (?) Kibum sampe cowok itu nyungsep ke tanah, dan PLAAAK! BUUUGH! PLAAK! BUAAGH! ADAAWW! KOMPRYANG! DUAAR! GEDEBUG! NGUUK! NGUUK! NGUUK! * _bunyinya si Eunhyuk yang kakinya ngga sengaja keinjek Chanyeol_ *.

"Hajar terus! Hajar!" teriak Junhyung.

"Heh, lu ngapain disini?" tanya Donghae. "Lu kan udah punya cewek!"

"Gue cuman pengen ngegebukin doang!" kata Junhyung. "Emangnya ini ada apa, pada ngegebukin Kibum?"

Kibum balik ke asrama dengan keadaaan yang… mengenaskan. Bukan hanya karena memar sekujur tubuh karena dikeroyok cowok-cowok Seungshin, tapi sebagai hukuman karena telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual pada Kyuhyun (baca: naikin roknya), Kibum ditelanjangin. Yap, benar sekali sodara-sodara, ditelanjangi. Ngga ada satupun kain yang dibiarkan melekat di tubuh cowok malang itu. Entah siapa yang mulai ngerampokin baju Kibum duluan, yang jelas sekarang ini Kibum terpaksa nyabutin daun-daun pohon jambu, lalu dirangkai jadi celana darurat.

Kibum ngendap-ngendap supaya ngga diliatin siapapun. Setelah suasana depan asrama sepi, barulah Kibum berani jalan.

"Kibumie…"

Bulu kuduk Kibum berdiri. Dia denger ada cewek manggil namanya. Kibum spontan noleh ke belakang dan ternyata seorang Kim Shin Young, makhluk paling subur se-Seungshin, udah berdiri di belakangnya dengan hidung berleleran darah. Bukan karena abis berantem, tapi karena mupeng ngeliat kulit putihnya Kibum yang hanya tertutup dedaunan.

"Kibumie… gede banget itunyaa…" kata Shin Young. Yang gede itu maksudnya benjolnya…

Kibum buru-buru ngacir sambil megangin celananya sebelum orang lain denger suaranya Shin Young, atau yang lebih parah lagi, jadi korban perkosaan. Kibum berlari sekenceng mungkin, dengan kecepatan luar biasa bahkan author sampe curiga nih cowok jangan-jangan sempet kegigit laba-laba biru-merah, Kibum manjat tembok belakang asrama menuju ke kamarnya, persis Spiderman yang lupa pake baju.

Sampai di beranda, Kibum masuk kamar lewat jendela. Ceklek. Kibum freeze dengan posisi satu kaki di luar, satu kaki di dalem. Apa karena ada Sehun? No, bukan cuman ada dia doang, tapi juga ada Yoseob dan Suho. Tiga cowok itu nganga ngeliat Kibum cuman bercelana daun jambu. HP yang dipegang Suho jatuh. Cemilan yang mau dimakan Yoseob juga jatuh, sementara mulutnya sendiri masih nganga. Sehun yang lagi nelpon Luhan mendadak speechless, membatu selama beberapa detik.

Kibum langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan ngebanting pintunya.

"Oppa? Oppa? Halo?" tanya Luhan di seberang telpon. "Oppa? Kok diem?"

"Ada tarzan masuk kamar," jawab Sehun, lalu nutup teleponnya sebelum Luhan sempet nanya-nanya lagi.

"Hun, itu tadi Kibum hyung ya?" tanya Suho, otaknya rada ngga konek.

"Kan tadi Sehun bilang, itu tarzan masuk kamar," kata Yoseob sama dodolnya. Sehun nyamperin kamar mandi.

"Kibum hyung, lu kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun. Ngga ada jawaban.

"Ah, gue jadi ngga napsu makan abis ngeliat Kibum hyung," kata Yoseob lalu mendorong toples isi cemilannya. Ini jelas suatu keajaiban! Yoseob yang biasanya baru kenyang kalo udah makan 2 mangkuk nasi, 2 mangkuk sayur, 7 potong paha ayam, 1 kaleng besar Khong Guan, dan seperangkat alat makan dari plastik, tiba-tiba ngaku ngga napsu makan?

"Hah? Ngga napsu makan?" tanya Suho ngga percaya. "Tau gitu, gue suruh aja Kibum hyung atau Jokwon hyung sekalian buat nari tor-tor pake celana daun di depan lu, Yob. Biar lu ngga makan-makan seminggu."

"Ya mati dong gue!" Yoseob noyor Suho.

Sehun nyoba ngetuk pintu kamar mandi lagi. "Kibum hyung, lu kenapa? Ada masalah? Wooy, jawab dong!"

"AAAAAARGH! 不運な!" teriak Kibum tiba-tiba. Sehun kaget dan mundur selangkah. Yoseob ikutan kaget.

"Ayam, eh ayam!" Suho kumat latahnya. "Tuh anak kenapa…"

"どのように私はこのような不幸があったのだろうか？今日は本当に不運だった！彼らは私に勝てば、私はまだ受け取ることができますが、なぜ彼らは取 り除くのですか？とんでもない！また、シン·テヨンは私をレイプするかのように私を見た！明日、彼と彼の友人は学校全体に私の噂を広めされている必要があ ります！これは私の顔の周りに運ぶだろう！ガーガートリオクソ！どのように彼らは私にこれを行うだろうでした！彼は友人を言ったが、実際には彼らはまだ私 を叩くようになる！私はまだ友達それらを考慮すると期待してはいけません!" Kibum ngomel pake bahasa Jepang yang jangankan Suho-Sehun-Yoseob, author aja ngga ngerti apa yang dia omongin.

"Jailah, ngomongnya pake bahasa Jepang… Gimana kita ngerti…" kata Suho. "Yob, lu punya kamus bahasa Jepang kan? Ambil gih, terjemahin kata-katanya Kibum hyung!"

"Sempet gitu ngartiin kata-katanya?" saut Yoseob. "Ngomongnya aja cepet gitu, ngelebihin kecepatan cahaya! Ada bakat nge-rap kayaknya nih anak!"

"私はラップしないよ！私は怒っているよ！" omel Kibum. Dia nanggepin omongannya Yoseob pake bahasa Jepang, dikira Yoseob bakalan ngerti yak?

"Hun, kalo urusan beginian mah kita ngga ikut-ikut ya… Ini kan masalah pribadi, masalah rumah tangga…" Yoseob ngesot keluar kamar.

"Rumah tangga… rumah tangga… emangnya si Kibum hyung ini bini gue?!" kata Sehun gedeg. Tapi Yoseob udah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ho, gimana nih? Si Kibum ngerepet mulu!"

"Halo! Halo! Yixing? Apa? Aduh, suaramu ngga kedengeran, sayang. Ngomong apa?" Suho pura-pura ditelpon Yixing lalu keluar kamar, belagak ngga dapet sinyal dari kamar Sehun.

"Setan…" kata Sehun, sementara Kibum masih lanjuuuuut aja ngerepetnya.

"私は彼らを憎む！それを憎む！それを憎む！それを憎む！明日は彼らと会うときだけ注意してください！"

"Terserah hyung deh mau ngomong apaan! Kagak ngerti gue!" teriak Sehun gedeg.

Nyaris tengah malam, Kibum masih aja ngerem di kamar mandi, tapi kali ini suasananya senyap, udah ngga ada lagi repetan 16 kata per-detik dari Kibum.

"Kibum hyung, keluar dong. Kebelet nih…" Sehun ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi kunci pintu terbuka.

"Kalo hyung ada masalah, jangan ngerem di kamar mandi, solusinya… PAKE DULU DONG CELANA HYUNG, DODOOOOL!"

Sehun yang awalnya udah mau bertransformasi jadi manusia bijak yang nasehatin Kibum macem-macem, ngamuk karena ngeliat Kibum keluar kamar mandi sama sekali ngga pake apa-apa. Bugil. Celana daun jambunya udah hancur dia bejek-bejek, lalu dihanyutin ke kloset.

Kibum ngeliat ke bawah. "Oh, mianhae, kelupaan," katanya lalu balik ngambil boxer. Sehun lalu masuk ke kamar mandi setelah Kibum kelar pake boxer.

"Aku kesel, Hun," curhat Kibum, setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku pake celana daun itu gara-gara dikeroyok sama orang-orang itu tuh, Trio Kwek-Kwek, trus ada Lee Joon, Wooyoung, Junhyung…"

"Iya iya, udah besok aja hyung cerita, gue ngantuk nih," kata Sehun lalu matiin lampu dan naik ke tempat tidur.

"Tapi Hun, aku masih kesel. Harga diriku terinjak-injak, Hun…"

"Kibum hyung, gue ngantuk…"

"Lu ngga tau rasanya pake celana daun jambu, Hun. Ngilu tau ngga…"

"Iya, gue turut prihatin, Bum hyung. Lu tidur aja sono…"

"Belum lagi, Shin Young tadi ngeliatin aku napsu banget…"

"Kibum hyung," panggil Sehun, gedegnya udah nyampe stadium akhir. "Berantem yuk?"

Kibum mengkeret. "Ng… ngga deh. Aku tidur aja…" katanya takut-takut lalu masuk ke balik selimut. Sehun kembali berbaring.

"Hun, pantatku gatel…"

"TIDUR!" bentak Sehun.

"Iya iya, aku tidur Sehun!" Kibum nyelimutin seluruh badannya pake selimut. Tapi ngga ada 5 detik…

"Hun…"

BUAAAGH! Sehun ngelempar bantal ke Kibum. Kibum ngga berani ngomong lagi.

Kayaknya Kibum ngga perlu khawatir lagi soal dirinya yang bertelanjang ria jadi bahan gosip di Seungshin, karena perhatian orang-orang saat ini tengah tertuju pada satu orang: Cho Kyuhyun. Bagi CL cs, berita orang digebukin di Seungshin mah udah biasa, mengingat Seungshin itu banyak punya tukang pukul yang ganteng-ganteng. Tapi berita tentang satu cewek yang wajahnya bisa mengalihkan dunia para lelaki rasanya langka banget. Bahkan waktu angkatannya Luhan cs masih angkatan baru aja hebohnya ngga gini-gini banget, meskipun di angkatannya Luhan cs ada Taemin yang cantiknya overdosis.

Dimana-mana, kapanpun, siapapun (yang jenis kelaminnya cowok dan terutama yang masih jomblo), selalu ada aja yang mencoba ngerayu Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam jurus yang mereka pelajari dari Andre OVJ maupun di Comedy Project segmen Gombal Gembel. Seandainya Denny Cagur jadi guru gombal di Seungshin, kelasnya pasti penuh terus dan ngga ada murid yang ngantuk di kelas.

Inilah beberapa Gombal-Gembel Moments di Seungshin yang berhasil dirangkum tim reporter v3aprilia dan cameramen LiaaML, langsung dari lapangan.

 **Moment 1**

 **Pelaku:** Lee Joon

 **Lokasi:** Koridor kelas satu

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** koran dengan headline kapal Costa Concordia tenggelam

 **Modus:** pura-pura paca koran

Lee Joon: Kyuhyun! Coba liat nih, Costa Concordia tenggelam! Semua koran heboh beritain ini!

Kyuhyun: Kasian penumpangnya ya, sunbae…

Lee Joon: Kyuhyun, kamu tau ngga kenapa kapal Costa Concordia bisa tenggelam?

Kyuhyun: (geleng-geleng)

Lee Joon: **Soalnya dia keberatan bawa cinta kita berdua.**

 **Moment 2**

 **Pelaku:** Wooyoung, Daesung

 **Lokasi:** unknown

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** HP

 **Modus:** mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada target (Kyuhyun). Nomer HP Kyuhyun didapet setelah ngebobol arsip sekolah.

Daesung: Kyuhyun, ini Kang Daesung 3. **Tolongin oppa dong, kirimin cintamu ke hati oppa.** Sekarang juga ya, gpl. 3

(Ket.: menggunakan trik yang mirip dengan SMS 'mama minta pulsa')

Wooyoung: Aku pengen deh sekali-sekali sekelas sama Kyuhyun. **Pengen tahu gimana sih caranya bidadari belajar** /

Kyuhyun: (red: tidak diketahui reaksinya)

 **Moment 3**

 **Pelaku:** Changmin

 **Lokasi:** kantin sekolah

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** unknown

 **Modus:** merayu setelah membagikan jatah makan siang

Changmin: Tau ngga bedanya rice cooker sama kamu?

Kyuhyun: Ngga tau.

Changmin: (senyum-senyum) (kibas poni) **Kalo rice cooker itu fungsinya menghangatkan nasi, tapi kalo kamu… menghangatkan hati aku.**

Shin Young yang ngantri di depan Kyuhyun: (pingsan) (dikira Changmin lagi ngerayu dia)

 **Moment 4**

 **Pelaku:** Trio Kwek-Kwek Sr (Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung), Jiyong, Chanyeol

 **Lokasi:** ruang informasi

 **Modus:** menyabotase ruang informasi.

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** mic

Chanyeol: Gue mau ngasih salam buat Kyuhyun. Dia itu hebat lho, hari ini bisa tetep seger di sekolah, **padahal semaleman lari-lari mulu. Lari-lari di pikiranku.**

Jiyong: Kalo gue liat muka Kyuhyun, jadi pengen nge-remix lagunya Cherry Belle, "Baby I love you, love you, love you so much…"

Donghae-Eunhyuk-Yesung: (Budi – 123456 covering) "SATU kali ku bertemu, DUAlam sudah rasaku, TIGA kata yang kutahu, aku cinta padamu. EMPAT malam ku menunggu jawaban cinta darimu, LIMA tanda yang kau beri, ENAMpaknya kau cinta padaku…"

Kyuhyun: (kabur dari kantin)

Jee In yang lagi main di kantornya BoA: (nangis) Chanyeol oppa jahaaaaat!

Chanyeol: (dipanggil ke kantor karena bikin keponakan kepsek nangis, dihukum nguras kolam renang)

Trio Kwek-Kwek Sr, Jiyoung: (dihukum lari mundur keliling lapangan sekolah karena bikin kacau ruang informasi)

 **Moment 5**

 **Pelaku:** Jonghyun

 **Lokasi:** koridor kelas 1

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** unknown

 **Modus:** ngga ada. Emang cuman kebetulan papasan aja.

Kyuhyun: (papasan sama Jonghyun) (membungkuk)

Jonghyun: (berbalik dengan gerakan dramatis ala Goo Yong Ha Sungkyunkwan Scandal) Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun: (berbalik, tapi gerakannya biasa aja) Ada apa, seongsaenim?

Jonghyun: **Kamu waktu kecil pernah kesiram coklat ya?**

Kyuhyun: (menggeleng) Ngga. Kenapa Jonghyun seongsaenim bisa ngomong gitu?

Jonghyun: (senyum-senyum) **Abis kamu manis banget.**

Junsu: Tadi pagi lu ngerayu kayak gitu ke gue! Sekarang ke cewek lain juga! NGGA MODAL! (ngelempar bola tepat mengenai Jonghyun)

Jonghyun: (tewas di tempat)

 **Moment 6**

 **Pelaku:** Jongdae

 **Lokasi:** di perpustakaan

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** unknown

 **Modus:** Jongdae pura-pura jadi anak rajin, duduk deket Kyuhyun.

Jongdae: Kyuhyun, appa kamu supir angkot ya? (red: kenapa Jongdae milih gombalan semacam ini? Diduga karena Jongdae terlalu menghayati profesinya) Abisnya, **kamu tiap hari selalu ngetem di hati aku, sih.** "

Petugas perpustakaan: berisik, woooy! (ngelempar kamus Oxford)

Jongdae: (pingsan)

 **Moment 7**

 **Pelaku:** wakil kepala sekolah Hangeng

 **Lokasi:** koridor kantor guru

 **Alat yang diperlukan:** contekan di telapak tangan

Hangeng: Kyuhyun-ssi, ada yang mau saya katakan…

Kyuhyun: Iya (rada tegang, soalnya yang ngomong wakasek)

Hangeng: (liat contekan di tangan) "My little princess ijekko sumkyowon namanae sarang nir boyorjikkoya, yonghwantorok bunji annun mamiro girl, naejasinbota tu tu saranghaejir korago, you're my love." Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan (membungkuk)

Kyuhyun: (kena tabok kepalanya Hangeng) (pingsan)

Terjadi keriuhan yang sangat luar biasa saat murid-murid cowok di Seungshin melihat Kyuhyun pingsan, itu karena semua cowok berebut ingin memberikan napas buatan pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan wakil kepala Hangeng menjadi korban dalam insiden ini, dia terdorong, tergencet, dan terinjak kerumunan murid-murid yang mengganas. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang pingsan dapat dievakuasi oleh salah seorang murid kelas 2A, Huang Zitao, dengan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Hingga kini, kondisi Kyuhyun dan Hangeng belum bisa dikonfirmasi lebih lanjut, tapi menurut informasi yang berhasil dihimpun reporter, Hangeng mengalami amnesia ringan, dia lupa kalau dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah Seungshin, dan dia ngotot kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyanyi yang bergabung dalam grup Super Junior.

NB: daftar ini masih memungkin untuk bertambah…

Tapi baru segitu aja, udah cukup bikin cewek-cewek Seungshin (termasuk beberapa guru cewek, ini beneran lho) gedeg setengah mati. Jumlah followers dan like grup 'Anti-Kyuhyun' di Twitter dan FB makin bertambah aja tiap harinya, dan kebanyakan membernya tentu aja cewek. Sementara yang nge-fans sama Kyuhyun hampir semuanya cowok, dan hampir tiap hari ada aja fanwar antara fans dan anti-fans serta menimbulkan gelombang permusuhan yang sangat besar di Seungshin.

Kyuhyun jadi kena imbasnya. Ngga ada yang mau jadi temennya, dan cowok-cowok pun ngga ada yang bisa diharapkan. Gimana Kyuhyun bisa temenan sama cowok, kalo hampir semua cowok yang ngeliat dia tampangnya mupeng mulu. Kyuhyun bahkan ngga punya temen sekamar, dia tinggal sendiri di kamarnya.

Tapi sebenernya ngga semua cewek nganggep Kyuhyun musuh kok, meskipun itu juga ngga berarti mereka akrab sama Kyuhyun. Taemin contohnya. Dia ngga ikut-ikutan temen-temennya buat nge-like atau nge-follow 'Anti-Kyuhyun'.

"Buat apa ngurusin yang begituan," kata Taemin nyantai, waktu dia ditanya sama Hyuna kenapa ngga ikutan 'Anti-Kyuhyun'. "Aku ngga kesel sama Kyuhyun kok, dia kan ngga salah. Yang salah itu cowoknya, yang kegatelan!" katanya sinis lalu ngelirik Minho judes. Yang dilirik sok cool, pura-pura siul-siul padahal yang keluar dari mulut cuman angin sama bau jigong doang.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, lu kok nyantai aja sih, Min? Biasanya lu kan yang paling sewot kalo ada cewek cantik," kata Zitao ke Xiumin, waktu dia dan beberapa anak kelas 2-A lagi nyantai sepulang sekolah di paviliun. Ngomong-ngomong soal paviliun, sepertinya ini udah jadi markasnya Zitao cs deh, secara mereka demen banget nongkrong disini. Tapi ngga apa-apa juga sih, mendingan daripada pohon jambu…

"Ho'oh, Luhan aja pernah lu judesin," kata Key, sambil main iPad yang baru aja dibeliin papanya.

"Ngapain juga judes? Santai aja kali," kata Xiumin santai. "Siwon hyung kan udah lulus, jadi aku ngga perlu galau ngeliat Siwon hyung ngegodain Kyuhyun, kekeke…"

"Jiaaaah, kirain udah sembuh…" kata Kris.

"Sembuh apaan?" tanya Xiumin.

Kris nyengir onta. "Hehehehe, ngga jadi deh…"

"Maksudnya, kirain lu udah sembuh dari penyakit homo lu," kata Zitao langsung mak jleb.

"Aku ngga homo!" kata Xiumin sewot.

"Aduuuh, berisik banget sih! Pala gue nyut-nyutan nih denger teriakan lu, Min! diem napa!" kata Kibum. "Ini apaan lagi Tao! Berenti fotoin gue! Gue tau gue ini ganteng, lu ngga usah segitunya deh…" katanya lagi. "Kan ada Kris noh, fotoin dia aja sono!"

"GR!" kata Zitao, sambil sibuk ngambil foto. "Gue mau fotoin memar-memar oppa nih! Jarang-jarang kan oppa memar sekujur muka kayak gini! Apalagi itu benjol di dahi udah kayak telor ayam ditempel aja, hahahaha!"

"Berisik!"

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong sewot… Lu juga kok ngga sewot sih Key? Lu kan sama aja kayak Xiumin, alergi liat cewek cakep!" kata Zitao.

"Iya, lu kan parnoan banget kalo Onew hyung sampe kecantol sama Kyuhyun," kata Kris.

"Onew oppa sibuk, dia ngga mungkin ada waktu buat _flirting or something like that_ ," jawab Key anteng sambil tetep mainin iPad-nya.

"Hah? Lu ngomong apa sih? Mulut lu ngap-ngap tapi gue ngga ngerti lu ngomong apa," kata Zitao yang bahasa Inggris-nya memang masih berada di bawah taraf kemiskinan.

"Ngga ngerti? Ndeso!" kata Key. "Oh my God! Oh my Lord! Oh my love! Ngga mungkin! Ngga mungkin!"

"Tuh kan, mulai lagi sarapnya," kata Zitao.

"Ini… ini… emangnya kalian ngga pada buka cyworld-nya Chae Rin? Berita heboh, tau!"

"Emang apaan?" Zitao ngerebut iPad Key. "Ini gimana cara maininnya?" tanya Zitao lalu ngegoyang-goyang iPad itu.

"Balikin!" Key ngerebut iPad-nya lagi. "Nih, coba liat! Berita tentang Kyuhyun!"

Benjol di kepala Kibum mendadak nyut-nyutan lagi, sementara anak-anak lain yang penasaran langsung mendekat ke Key dan membaca update terbaru dari CL di cyworld-nya.

 _Cho Kyuhyun memang benar-benar jadi fenomena baru di Seungshin. Kalo cowok-cowok macem Siwon oppa sih kayaknya udah wajar kalo bakal kecantol cewek ini. Tapi ini? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dunia sudah mulai gila? Bahkan Sehun honey bunny sweety juga kecantol sama seorang Kyuhyun, bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa bikin semua cewek di dunia ini meleleh atau minimal pingsan!_

Maaf kalo gaya ngomongnya CL rada lebay bikin muntah, tapi kayaknya ngga salah deh kalo cewek ini sampe segitu hebohnya, karena foto yang kepampang memang menyiratkan seperti itu. Sehun ketangkep lagi ngeliat kearah Kyuhyun, padahal di sebelah Sehun saat itu ada Luhan. Kepala Kris mendadak panas, asap ngebul dari ubun-ubun. Zitao buru-buru ngipasin tapi matanya tetep melototin layar iPad.

 _Sampai sekarang gue memang masih ngga rela Sehun honey bunny sweety pacaran sama Jung Luhan. Tapi foto ini bener-bener bikin gue shock. Sehun, dimana hati nuranimu?_

"Sumfeh lo? Seorang Oh Sehun ternyata bisa…" Zitao speechless, tangan tetep ngipasin Kris.

"Tapi ini bukti fotonya…" kata Key, ikut-ikutan shock.

Kibum-Xiumin cuman bisa mangap.

"Bisa-bisanya Sehun _flirting_ padahal di sebelahnya ada Luhan…" kata Kris geram. Anak-anak udah maklum kalo Kris jadi marah gini, dia paling ngga bisa kalo adiknya, Luhan, disakitin sama orang. Jangankan yang seumuran, yang lebih tua dari Kris aja bakalan dilabrak. "Gue mau bikin perhitungan!" kata Kris lagi lalu berdiri dan pergi dari paviliun.

"Kris! Wooy, lu mau kemana?" panggil Zitao. Dia mau nyusul Kris tapi keburu ditarik sama Key.

"Apaan?" tanya Zitao.

"Daripada lu nyusul Kris, mendingan cari Luhan deh. Siapa tau dia juga udah tau tentang gosip itu, trus lagi nangis, trus kebetulan ada tali tambang nganggur, trus…"

"Omongan lu horor banget sih, Key! Emang segampang itu Luhan bunuh diri?" kata Kibum. "Kalian nyari Luhan deh, biar gue sama si Umin nyusul Kris!"

"Kok aku mesti ikut, hyung?" tanya Xiumin.

"Lha trus lu cuman planga plongo doang gitu disini?" tanya Kibum balik. "Udah, ikut gue!"

Ternyata bersamaan dengan merebaknya isu 'Sehun naksir Kyuhyun', gelombang simpati pun mulai berdatangan untuk Luhan. Murid-murid cewek yang anti-Kyuhyun langsung aja bikin trending topic _#BeStrongLuhan_ dan _#PutuskanSajaSehun_. Sehun yang sama sekali ngga baca cyworld CL ngerasa heran karena tiba-tiba aja semua cewek natap dia sinis, dan cowok-cowok juga sebagian natap dia sinis. Mungkin di pikirannya mereka, Sehun kan udah punya cewek, kenapa malah terang-terangan _flirting_ ke Kyuhyun?

"Sehun!" panggil Kris ke Sehun.

"Kenapa…"

"Lu kalo udah bosen pacaran sama Luhan, ngomong yang jujur. Jangan dimainin gitu dong," kata Kris langsung to the point.

"Maksud lu apaan?" tanya Sehun ngga konek.

Kris menghela napas kesal. "Semua orang juga udah tau, lu suka kan sama Kyuhyun? Gampang banget ya kecantol sama cewek cantik, yang ada di samping dilupain!"

"Trus lu percaya gitu sama omongan orang-orang?" kata Sehun mulai kepancing emosi.

"Gimana mau ngga percaya, buktinya udah jelas kok!"

"Kris, jangan emosi dulu!" kata Kibum yang berhasil nyusul Kris. Xiumin? Kabur, dia males berurusan sama yang beginian.

"Ngga usah ikut campur!" seru Kris.

"Emang lu tau darimana gosip itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Dari Chae Rin noona!" kata Kris. "Tapi buat apa lu nanya darimana gue tau? Ngga terima ya kalo boroknya kebongkar?"

"Aiish, Chae Rin noona…" geram Sehun. Tanpa mempedulikan Kris, dia pergi ngelewatin cowok itu.

"Hun, urusan kita belum selesai!" kata Kris.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Author's Note:**

Ada beberapa perubahan cast dari sebelumnya, yang di chapter sebelumnya juga udah Grey ubah. Ga banyak kok. Maaf kalau bikin bingung. Habisnya karakter di ff ini banyak banget sih. Semua grup masuk didalamnya. Wkwk…

See ya at next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : That Girl is Gumiho (Remake)**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum dan teman-teman ^^**

 **FF ini milik:** v3aprilia **Feat.** LiaaML

 **Special appearance:** Kim Young Ok (Protect The Boss, God Of Study)

 **Genre:** comedy abnormal, romance (dikit)

 **Length:** 4-series

 **Rate:** PG

 **Type : GS (for some charas)**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR.

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::That Girl is Gumiho:::**

 **Part 3**

 **Special Desember Ceria KiHyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah gontai. Dia lagi galau, karena waktu dia lagi di perpus, dia ngga sengaja ngintip ke komputer salah seorang murid yang lagi ngakses cyworld-nya CL, dan dia kaget ngeliat foto Sehun lagi ngeliat ke Kyuhyun kepampang jelas.

 _Kyuhyun emang cantik banget sih, siapa coba yang ngga ngelirik…_ pikir Luhan sedih. _Bahkan Sehun oppa juga…_

"Luhan!"

Luhan noleh dengan ogah-ogahan, dan dia ngeliat Sehun jalan nyamperin dia, tak jauh di belakangnya ada Kris dan Kibum. Perasaan galau di hati Luhan sekarang berubah jadi marah. Dia cuek aja dipanggil Sehun, malah ngeloyor pergi.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun lagi, jalannya Luhan makin cepet. Tapi Sehun berhasil menyusulnya.

"Luhan, dipanggil kok cuek?" tanya Sehun. Luhan ngga jawab.

"Luhan, kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diem aja. Cewek itu jalan ngga tau arah, pokoknya biar bisa menghindar aja dari Sehun, kalo perlu dia keluar dari Seungshin dan pulang ke rumah ortunya. Saat ini dia udah jalan sampe ke tempat parkir.

"Hun!" panggil Kris. Kibum narik tangannya, nyegah Kris.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kris.

"Mending lu ngga usah ikut-ikut deh, biarin mereka nyelesaiin masalah mereka sendiri," kata Kibum. "Lagian Luhan juga udah gede, dia pasti risih kalo lu ikut campur…"

"Tapi…"

"Udah, ngga usah kesana," kata Kibum. "Mending kita nguping aja, gimana?"

-_- Ngga jauh beda dong…

Back to Sehun-Luhan.

"Kamu pasti udah liat cyworld-nya Chae Rin noona ya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berenti jalan. Dadanya kayak diremes-remes dan udah ngga bisa nahan tangis waktu nginget cyworld itu. Dia berbalik, mau ngomong sesuatu sama Sehun. Tapi saking marahnya, dia malah bingung mau ngomong apa aja.

"Oppa itu…"

"SEHUN!"

Jeleger! Sehun-Luhan nyaris gagal jantung saat denger suara seorang pria yang menggelegar itu. Mereka noleh ke belakang, dan kaget ngeliat Kim Nam Gil, appa tiri Sehun, ternyata dateng ke sekolah, dan lebih kaget lagi karena ternyata Yunho dan Jaejoong juga ikut dateng. Dodolnya, Jaejoong bawa-bawa kertas yang bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun no, Luhan yes', dengan foto Kyuhyun disilang dan foto Luhan digunting bentuk hati.

"Appa?" kata Sehun.

"Omma? Appa?" tanya Luhan. Meskipun dia udah ngga niat untuk nangis, tapi air matanya yang ngegantung tiba-tiba saja jatuh, bikin Jaejoong-Nam Gil heboh, dikirain Sehun udah bikin Luhan nangis.

"Sehun!" teriak Nam Gil. "Kamu apain uri Luhan sampe nangis gitu, HAH?!"

Sehun nganga. "Maksudnya?"

"Pake nanya lagi!" teriak Jaejoong, sebelum Nam Gil sempet ngomong. "Lu udah bikin anak gadis gue nangis, tau! Gue udah liat di cyworld, keliatan banget kalo mata lu jelalatan ngeliatin cewek lain, padahal jelas-jelas Luhan ada di sebelah lu!"

Jaejoong lalu narik Luhan ke sebelahnya. "Sini sayang, jangan deket-deket sama playboy!"

"Omma…" rengek Luhan.

"Iya sayang, Omma lagi ngelabrak dia, biar dia tau rasa!"

"Omma…" Luhan udah mau nangis.

"Jangan nangisin cowok macem dia, sayang, ngga guna…"

"Omma nginjek kakiku, sakiit…"

"Aduh, maaf sayang! Maaf!"

"Sehun! Udah berapa kali Appa bilang, Appa cuman mau Luhan yang jadi menantu Appa, bukan cewek lain! Appa bahkan ngga ngijinin kamu kuliah keluar negeri kalo udah lulus SMA nanti, supaya kamu ngga kecantol sama cewek bule! Eh, ini malah keganjenan sama murid baru! Emang Luhan kurang apa sih? Anaknya manis, cantik, baik sama Appa…"

"Bentar, bentar…" Yunho nyela repetan Nam Gil. "Luhan pan anak gue, ngapain lu yang ngebelain?"

"Tapi Luhan kan calon menantu saya!"

"Kan baru calon, belum jadi menantu beneran!" Yunho nyolot. "Lu ngebet banget ya maen ngejodoh-jodohin anak orang! Gue ngga sudi anak gue nikah muda, ngarti lu!"

"Emang dosa gitu nikah muda?!" Nam Gil balas nyolot. "Lagian anaknya dibelain malah ngga terima!"

"DIEM!" teriak Jaejoong. "Ngapain malah lu berdua yang berantem? Urusan yang ini aja belom kelar!"

"Ahjumma, saya bisa jelasin…"

"Apaan? Jelasin apaan?!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Yeobo, udah lah… Malu diliatin banyak orang…" Yunho narik-narik lengan baju Jaejoong. Dia emang ngeliat banyak banget kepala-kepala yang ngintipin dari balik semak-semak, jendela-jendela kelas, bahkan di tiang lampu.

"Bisa jadi Perang Dunia ketiga nih…" bisik Kibum.

"Lu juga!" teriak Jaejoong ke Yunho. "Lu demen kan ngeliat foto ntu cewek? Pake muji-muji cantik, lagi! Heran gue ye, udah tua, anak lu udah tiga, bentar lagi mau punya cucu, masih jontor aja mata lu kalo ngliat yang bening-bening!"

"Tapi kan kenyataannya tuh cewek cantik," kata Yunho polos. DEZING! Yunho ditendang Jaejoong dan dia pun sukses menghilang dari peredaran.

"Ahjumma… Appa…"

"Appa ngga mau denger pengakuan dari kamu kalo ternyata kamu udah ngga cinta lagi sama Luhan! Appa ngga mau ngakuin kamu sebagai anak! Jangan berani-berani pulang ke rumah, tidur aja sono di kolong jembatan atau di pinggir sungai!"

"Aku kan tidurnya di asrama, Appa…" kata Sehun polos.

"Pake ngelawan lagi!" seru Nam Gil.

"Lagian Appa dan ahjumma ini jangan keburu percaya sama gosip, dong!"

"Gosip apaan? Udah jelas-jelas ada bukti foto kalo lu lagi jelalatan sama cewek lain!" kata Jaejoong gedeg mampus.

"Tapi, foto itu… Itu ngga bener!" kata Sehun. "Ya, okelah, Kyuhyun itu emang cantik…"

Luhan shock. Kepala Kris ngebulin asap lagi. Kibum mangap. Anak-anak lain riuh. CL siap-siap update cyworld. Yesung gosok-gosok gigi pake daun jambu. Tao udah ngegulung lengan baju siap-siap ngehajar Sehun. Key sibuk nahan Tao.

"Apaaaaah?!" teriak Nam Gil-Jaejoong barengan, camera zoom 100%.

"Bener-bener udah ngga mau diakuin sebagai anak lagi, lu ya?" geram Nam Gil.

"Bukan gitu! Maksudnya, okelah Kyuhyun emang cantik, tapi suer, saya sama sekali ngga ada perasaan apa-apa! Lagian kalo cewek cantik kan bukan berarti langsung ditaksir!"

"Tapi udah ada bukti foto! Mau ngelak kayak gimana lagi, lu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Nam Gil ngeluarin HP-nya dan nunjukin foto dari cyworld-nya CL ke Sehun. "Nih! Udah jelas kan?"

Sehun melototin foto itu bentar. "Aku berani sumpah, Appa, aku sama sekali ngga ngeliat ke Kyuhyun. Ini di kantin kan? Ini waktu aku dipanggil sama Wooyoung hyung yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya Kyuhyun, jadi aku nolehnya ke Wooyoung hyung, bukannya Kyuhyun."

"Wooyoung?" tanya Nam Gil. "Yang mana yang namanya Wooyoung?"

Tiba-tiba aja seseorang nendang Wooyoung yang lagi asik nguping dari balik semak-semak. Wooyoung nyrusuk tepat di antara Nam Gil dan Sehun.

"Ini yang namanya Wooyoung?" tanya Nam Gil. Wooyoung nyengir takut-takut.

"Bener waktu itu kamu sempet manggil Sehun ke kantin, waktu kamu lagi berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun?"

Wooyoung ngangguk takut-takut. "Iya, waktu itu saya ngajak Sehun buat duduk bareng, ya sekalian sama Luhan juga deng…"

Sehun nendang Wooyoung. "Hyung, lu kenapa ngga ngomong dari tadi? Malah diem aja ngeliat gue dibantai kayak gini!"

"Ya, lu ngga ngomong ke gue…" Wooyoung ngelus-ngelus pantatnya yang ditendang Sehun, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan perih di pantat.

"Inisiatif dong! Tega lu sama temen sendiri!"

"Jadi foto itu ngga bener? Kamu ngga lagi _flirting_ sama si Kyuhyun ini?" tanya Nam Gil.

"Ya ngga lah," kata Sehun. "Ada juga dia nih yang naksir sama Kyuhyun, aku ngga ikut-ikutan!" katanya lagi lalu nunjuk Wooyoung. "Udah lah Appa, ahjumma, robek aja itu posternya, ngga enak sama Kyuhyun-nya…"

"Kalo ngga enak kasi aja kucing, Hun," kata Wooyoung. Sehun udah ancang-ancang mau nendang lagi.

"Iya iya, ampun…"

Jaejoong ngelipet poster itu sembarangan dengan ekspresi gengsi. "Berarti lu ngga kegatelan kan, sama cewek lain? Sama anak gue masih pacaran kan?"

"Iya," kata Sehun.

Nam Gil menghela napas lega. "Untung deh semuanya bohong. Ngga rugi aku nge-cancel meeting tadi di kantor, pengorbananku buat uri Luhan ngga sia-sia."

"Ya ampun, malah ngebelain Luhan? Bukan ngebelain aku?" tanya Sehun nelangsa.

"Tadi Appa kan marah sama kamu, ya Appa ngebelain Luhan dong, sebagai pihak yang teraniaya. Tapi sekarang semua udah jelas kan, Luhan? Sehun ngga selingkuh kok," kata Nam Gil, senyum manis ke Luhan. Luhan membalas senyum Nam Gil, dia ngerasa ngga enak udah negatif thinking ke Sehun.

"Omma, ahjussi…"

"Ahjussi?" tanya Nam Gil tajam. "Kenapa masih panggil ahjussi?"

"Oh, mianhae…" kata Luhan. "Maksudnya, Nam Gil appa…"

Jaejoong cengo ngeliat anaknya udah main manggil 'Appa' ke Nam Gil.

"Omma, Nam Gil Appa, sekarang lebih baik pulang aja, toh masalahnya udah kelar…" kata Luhan pelan.

"Oke. Bagus deh, ternyata semuanya cuman salah paham," kata Jaejoong. "Oiya Luhan, kamu tadi liat ngga kira-kira Appa-mu ketendang kearah mana?"

"Cih, ngga usah ada insiden kayak gini juga, gue ngga pernah dianggap anak!" gerutu Sehun sambil nendang tanah.

Kepala-kepala (?) yang tadi asik nguping pun satu per satu menghilang, setelah akhirnya tau kalo gosip itu ngga bener.

Setelah mobil Nam Gil dan Yunho-Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan sekolah, Luhan noleh takut-takut ke Sehun.

"Oppa…" panggil Luhan takut-takut. "Mianhae…"

"Masih curigaan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ngga…"

"Masih mau ngambek?"

"Ngga…"

"Mau nangis?"

"Ngga…"

"Lagian Chae Rin noona dipercaya," kata Sehun lalu ngeloyor pergi. Luhan ngekorin di belakang.

"Tapi oppa," kata Luhan. "Itu bener kan? Oppa ngga naksir sama Kyuhyun kan?"

"Aiish…" Sehun kesel lagi. _Nih cewek bawel banget sih,_ gerutunya dalem hati. Tapi perasaannya saat ini antara kesel, seneng, campur gemes. Kesel karena Luhan bawel, seneng karena jarang-jarang tuh Luhan cemburu, dan gemes ngeliat mukanya Luhan kalo lagi cemberut. Sehun lalu nyubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ahh, oppa, sakiiit…"

"Cerewet," kata Sehun, lalu ngelepas cubitannya dan ngetuk dahi Luhan pelan. "Masih ngga percaya sama omonganku yang tadi?"

"Iya iya, percaya…"

"Yaudah, ngga usah dibahas lagi," kata Sehun, lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan, dan Luhan mengikutinya.

"Owh, so sweet banget sih Sehun ke Luhan. Tipe-tipe cowok yang cuek tapi care gitu., kayak di komik-komik…" kata Shin Young yang dari tadi betah ngintipin HunHan couple.

Shin Young mah cuek aja CL ngais-ngais tanah saking ngga ridho-nya ngeliat sweet moment tadi. Sementara Jongdae ngeplak-ngeplak boneka voodoo yang udah dikasi nama 'Sehun'.

"Tuh, Kris, Luhan masa depannya kayaknya udah terjamin deh, calon mertuanya sampe dateng ngebelain gitu," kata Kibum, waktu dia dan Kris masih asik nguping dari balik pohon, sekilas jadi kayak adegan di film Bollywood. "Lu kapan digituin juga sama Leeteuk ahjussi?"

"Jangan samain gue sama Nam Gil," kata Leeteuk, tiba-tiba aja dia udah ada di belakang Kris-Kibum.

"Huwaaa, ada ma…" Hampir aja Kibum mau ngomong maho, Leeteuk udah melotot ganas, taringnya mendadak tumbuh kayak werewolf mandi sinar bulan purnama.

"Ma… ma… ma apaan?!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Manusia…" jawab Kibum ngeles.

"Heh, Kris, lu ngga kecantol juga kan sama si Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk menginterogasi.

"Ah? Eh, ya ngga lah, abeoji…"

"Abeoji, abeoji, kapan gue jadi bapak lu?! Masih lama!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Iya ya, masih lama…" kata Kris takut-takut. "Ngga lah, tenang aja ab… eh, ahjussi. Yang lebih cantik banyak, tapi cuman Tao yang nyantol di hati…" jawab Kris ngegombal.

"Soalnya cuman Tao yang berani ngegebukin Kris," timpal Kibum.

PLETAAK! PLETAAK! Dua tabokan mendarat di kepala Kibum.

"Bagus deh kalo lu ngga ikut-ikutan yang lain," kata Leeteuk, masih rada judes. "Tapi awas ya, kalo sekali aja gue liat lu ngelirik apalagi sampe ikut ngegombalin dia…"

BUAAAGH! Bukan, itu bukan suara Leeteuk ngegebukin Kris sampe Kris amnesia, tapi GRUUUSAAK! Itu suara pohon besar tempat Kris-Kibum ngumpet, yang dihantem sama Leeteuk sampe jatuh dan bikin anak-anak yang ada di sekitar sana kaget. Dashyat banget kekuatan seorang ahjussi paruh baya… * _dibacok_ *.

Saat makan malam, Luhan ngeliat Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di pojokan, mejanya sebenernya muat buat sekitar 5 orang lagi, tapi sayangnya ngga ada yang mau duduk bareng Kyuhyun.

"Duduk disana yuk," ajak Luhan ke temen-temennya, Key-Tao.

"Disana kan ada Kyuhyun," kata Key. "Ngapain duduk disana?"

"Emang kenapa? Lagian tempat lain juga udah penuh," kata Luhan. "Udah, nyantai aja," katanya lalu jalan lebih dulu menuju meja Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi…" sapa Luhan. Kyuhyun yang lagi ngaduk-ngaduk makanannya sambil bengong, terkejut karena tiba-tiba Luhan duduk di hadapannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim…" sapa Kyuhyun sopan.

"Cailah, sopan amat. Udeeeh, panggil onnie aja," saut Tao sksd. "Yixing! Baekhyun! Duduk sini!" Tao manggil Yixing dan Baekhyun supaya ikut gabung.

Kyuhyun sepertinya agak canggung tiba-tiba mejanya disatroni (?) anak-anak kelas 2 ini.

"Tapi kalo ke Tao manggilnya 'oppa' aja," ledek Key.

"Hah? Tao ternyata cowok?" kata Yixing shock. Ni anak satu emang paling ngga bisa diajak bercanda.

"Sembarangan lu berdua ngomong! Gue cewek, curut!" saut Tao, siap-siap nyumpit Key kayak suku-suku di Kalimantan, trus nglemparin mulut Yixing yang masih mangap pake udang. Tapi ngga jadi, sayang udangnya. Kyuhyun ketawa malu-malu.

"Kyuhyun kenapa makan sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, makan sendiri itu ngga asik," timpal Baekhyun.

"Ngga… ada yang mau makan sama aku…" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Tao cs saling pandang. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang jadi primadona baru di Seungshin ini sama sekali ngga punya temen setelah beberapa hari jadi murid angkatan baru di Seungshin. Ya gimana mau punya temen, kalo sebagian besar cewek-cewek Seungshin pada gedeg mampus karena perhatian cowok-cowok Seungshin abis cuman buat Kyuhyun seorang. Cowok-cowok pun ngga ada yang bisa diharapin, ngga ada yang mau jadi temennya Kyuhyun, hampir semua cowok deketin Kyuhyun karena pengen dijadiin pacar.

"Oh, maksudnya lu ngga punya temen, gitu?" tanya Tao nancep. Detik berikutnya dia ditabok sama Key.

"Ngomong itu ngga usah nyolot sehari aja bisa ngga? Perhatiin perasaan orang dong!" semprot Key.

"Bisanya cuman marahin! Lu juga biasanya sengak banget kalo ngomong!" balas Tao ngga terima. Key udah mau ngebales lagi, tapi Baekhyun udah keburu nyela.

"Nona nona, tenang dulu… Ini ada anak orang lagi curhat, kalian malah berantem!"

"Cerita lagi dong, cerita…" pinta Yixing. Dikiranya Kyuhyun lagi ngedongeng yak?

"Aku berani sumpah, aku ngga ngerti kok banyak banget yang musuhin aku disini. Apa karena aku asalnya dari kampung ya? Trus juga, aku ngga ngerti kenapa sunbae cowok banyak yang nanya gini ke aku, "Kyuhyun, appa kamu dokter ya?" "Kyuhyun, appa kamu tukang gali kubur ya?" "Kyuhyun, appa kamu punya pabrik permen ya?" Kok mereka nanyain pekerjaan appa aku sih? Emang kenapa dengan pekerjaan appa aku? Emang kalo pekerjaan appa aku jelek, mereka bakalan ngejek ya?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Iiih, maksudnya bukan gitu," kata Key, gemes ngeliat Kyuhyun yang polos ini. "Mereka itu lagi ngerayu, gini nih contohnya "Kyuhyun, appa kamu pelaut ya? Karena kamu sudah membuatku tenggelam dalam samudra hatimu." Gitu…"

"Ceilaaaah, keseringan digombalin Onew nih yee…." ledek Tao.

"Ngimpi kaleee… Sampe kucing beranak kambing juga Onew oppa ngga bakalan sudi ngomong kayak gitu ke gue!" kata Key ngenes, dan karena udah mulai kesel, dia ngejejelin dua biji kimbap ke dalam mulutnya. "Onyu offa han huweek ngamfus (terjemahan: Onew oppa kan cuek mampus)!"

"Apaan? Huwek? Lu mau muntah?" tanya Tao.

Dia ditabok Key lagi. "Cuek mampus! Budek lu ya?!" bentaknya.

Kyuhyun nganga ngeliat dua cewek sarap ini.

"Eh, tapi kalo ngegombal kok mesti nanyain pekerjaan appa segala ya?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya udah dari sononya gitu," kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi kalo appa kita bukan pelaut, gimana?"

"Ya gombalannya beda, lah…"

"Tapi tapi, kalo pas mereka ngerayu tentang pekerjaan appa kita, trus ternyata pertanyaannya dia salah, kita jawabnya gimana dong?"

"Ya becanda aja jawabnya! Bilang aja 'kok tau?', gitu aja!" kata Baekhyun mulai gedeg.

"Tapi kan kerjaannya appa bukan itu, berarti kita bohong dong?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tabah bener ye lu temenan ama yang model begini," Tao nyeletuk ke Baekhyun.

"Kalo kamu ngerasa ngga nyaman digombalin kayak gitu, ya bilang aja sama mereka," kata Luhan ke Kyuhyun.

"Iya, mending terus terang. Tapi sebenernya wajar sih kalo kamu digombalin, aku juga dulu gitu kok. Yah, gitu deh resikonya jadi cewek cantik, musti tahan digodain tiap hari. Kemarin aja ada yang iseng nyanyiin lagunya Cherry Belle buat aku, yang "Baby I love you, love you, love you, so much…", risih banget tau. Ngga tau apa kalo aku udah punya pacar yang gantengnya sedunia," kata Key sombong tingkat eksosfer.

"Cherry Belle? Bukannya itu lagunya Andre OVJ? Kan dia sering tuh nyanyiin sambil begini begini," kata Tao somplaknya kumat lagi, sambil naruh tangannya di bawah dagu.

"Bukan, Cherry Belle!"

"Andre OVJ!"

"Andre OVJ itu yang mana?" tanya Yixing, tambah ngerusak suasana.

"Itu tuh, Andre yang dulu mantan vokalis Stinky!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, itu kan Andre Taulani, bukan Andre OVJ," kata Yixing.

"Sama aja!" Key-Tao-Baekhyun barengan teriak.

"Mau Andre Taulani kek, Andre OVJ kek, Cherry Belle kek, sabodo teuing! Yang ini aja belom kelar masalahnya!" kata Luhan ikutan gedeg.

"Tapi aku ngga enak ngomongnya. Takut mereka marah…" kata Kyuhyun ngga enak.

"Kalo mereka marah, bilang yang nyuruh itu Tao! Pasti mereka nurut!" kata Tao. "Atau kalo lu ngga enak, mending lu oplas aja."

"Hah? Udah cantik gini disuruh oplas," kata Baekhyun.

"Bukan oplas biar tambah cantik, tapi oplas biar tambah jelek. Kalo perlu lu tusukin silicon sendiri ke muka lu, biar melentung sana sini, kan jadi serem tuh. Cowok-cowok pasti bakal ngejauh. Jangankan ngegombal, deket aja mereka ogah," kata Tao.

-_- Somplaknya, Kyuhyun malah ngangguk-ngangguk, seperti setuju dengan kata-kata Tao.

"Goblok! Kalo anak orang mati pegimane?!" Key noyor kepala Tao.

"Emang ada ya oplas buat nambah jelek?" tanya Yixing kaget. Taruhan deh, kelar makan nanti nih anak bakalan searching klinik mana di Korea yang nawarin oplas untuk memperjelek diri.

"Kamu ini percaya amat sih sama omongannya Tao!" kata Luhan. "Ini juga, kasi solusi yang aneh-aneh!"

"Namanya juga usaha," kata Tao. "Daripada planga-plongo, atau lemot kayak Yixing gini?"

"Aku itu pikunan, bukan lemot!" kata Yixing membela diri.

"Perasaan sama aja deh jeleknya," kata Key.

"Udah lah, onniedeul… Mau kayak gimana juga, keadaan ngga bakal berubah. Mungkin emang akunya yang ngga cocok sekolah disini. Mestinya aku sekolah di kampung aja, lebih tenang…" kata Kyuhyun sedih.

"Jangan gitu dong, siapa bilang anak dari kampung ngga boleh sekolah disini. Kamu kan pasti pengen menambah pengalaman yang berharga di tempat yang jauh dari kampungmu kan," kata Luhan membesarkan hati Kyuhyun. "Lagian udah susah payah masuk Seungshin, masa mau keluar?"

"Mungkin karena tujuan aku masuk kesini udah ngga bener dari awal. Sebenernya aku masuk kesini karena Kibum oppa…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Kibum oppa? Maksudnya?" tanya Tao.

"Aku… suka sama Kibum oppa, soalnya neneknya oppa sering nyeritain tentang oppa ke aku, dan aku juga pernah liat fotonya oppa di rumahnya halmeoni. Setelah itu aku jadi suka sama Kibum oppa, dan setelah ketemu oppa, aku berniat buat ngikutin dia ke Seungshin, makanya aku minta tolong ke halmeoni…"

"Emangnya omma appamu kemana? Kok yang dateng ke upacara penerimaan murid baru malah neneknya Kibum?" tanya Key.

"Aku ngga punya orangtua," kata Kyuhyun * _backsound suara biola menyayat hati_ *. "Sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku diasuh sama neneknya Kibum oppa, tapi Kibum oppa ngga pernah tau, atau cuman sekadar tau kalo halmeoni punya anak angkat, ngga ngerti juga deh. Tapi pas ketemu di kampung, Kibum oppa bener-bener ngga kenal aku…"

"Hiks, sedih banget ceritamu, beb… Tega banget orang-orang yang benci sama kamu itu…" Key sesenggukan kayak abis nonton The Moon Embraces The Sun episode 5 lalu ngerangkul Kyuhyun.

"Makanya aku bingung tiap kali sunbae cowok mulai nanyain appa kamu kerjaannya ini ya, kerjaannya itu ya. Aku kan ngga tau kerjaannya appa, dia udah meninggal waktu aku masih kecil…" kata Kyuhyun lalu mulai nangis. "Aku mau bilang kalo aku cuman suka sama Kibum oppa, ngga suka sama siapapun selain oppa, tapi aku takut mereka marah…"

Tao cs kembali saling pandang, masing-masing merasa bersyukur karena masih punya orangtua yang utuh, terutama Tao, meskipun orangtuanya sampe sekarang ini ngga jelas mau nikah atau ngga, tapi paling ngga Tao kenal dengan baik siapa ayahnya, apa pekerjaannya, dan betapa sayangnya appa-nya ke dia. Keempat cewek lain itu pun berpikiran serupa. Kadang mereka suka sebel kalo appa mereka terlalu cerewet atau terlalu protektif, tapi setidaknya itu karena appa mereka sayang ke mereka. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan hal seperti itu, ingin merasakan punya seorang ayah yang over-protektif, sebagai bentuk sayang ke anak gadisnya.

"Aku sebenernya juga kesel sama cowok-cowok yang ngegombalin kamu. Mereka ngga mikir kalo tindakan mereka itu bikin Kyuhyun jadi dibenci banyak cewek," kata Baekhyun prihatin.

"Iya, coba mereka denger ceritanya Kyuhyun, pasti mereka nyesel," kata Yixing, tumben otaknya bener.

"Kyuhyun mulai sekarang ngga usah sedih karena ngga punya temen lagi, kita mau kok jadi temennya Kyuhyun," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun senang. Cewek-cewek itu mengangguk.

"Hahahaha… eh, jumlah kita kan berenam nih, bikin girlband yuk!" saut Key ngaco.

"Geblek lu! Girlband apaan?" tanya Tao.

"Namanya SPG!" celetuk Key.

"Ngarang lu! Dikata kita lagi jualan rokok, pake SPG-SPG-an?"

"SPG itu ada singkatannya. Seungshin's Pretty Girls!" kata Key, kayaknya otaknya mulai geser lagi. "Tapi ngga ah, ntar dikira niru-niru Sunny Hill lagi."

"Kok gitu?" tanya Luhan, nahan geli.

"Abisnya kan sama-sama punya satu member cowok," kata Key lalu nunjuk Tao.

"Key, berantem yuk?" tanya Tao gedeg.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Dia senang akhirnya punya teman-teman baru di Seungshin, yah meskipun anak-anaknya rada-rada sih…

Beberapa hari ini anak-anak Seungshin kelihatan sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan rahasia-nya Heechul dan Leeteuk, orangtuanya Tao. Tapi jangan harap anak-anak ini ngebantuin sukarela, karena alasan sebenernya kenapa anak-anak Seungshin terutama yang cowok-cowok mau ngebantuin, adalah karena mereka ngga mau Leeteuk terus-terusan jomblo, karena kalo keterusan jomblo, dikhawatirkan penyakit homo Leeteuk akan terus merajalela menggerogoti otak pria uzur itu dan murid-murid cowok Seungshin akan jadi korbannya.

Tapi di hari-hari sibuk itu, teteup aja ada beberapa cowok somplak yang kabur dari tugas-tugas persiapan pernikahan, demi tujuan yang sama: mencari Kyuhyun. Sebenernya Luhan udah seneng dengan kesibukan anak-anak ngebantuin pernikahannya Leeteuk-Heechul, karena dengan itu Kyuhyun bisa bebas dari gangguan makhluk-makhluk ghaib ini. Tapi nyatanya, tetep aja cowok-cowok ini bisa nyari celah buat kabur dan, seperti biasa, ngegombalin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnnn…" panggil Jongdae genit, waktu dia ngeliat Kyuhyun keluar paling belakang dari lab biologi. Kyuhyun noleh, dan wajahnya yang agak lelah jadi tambah butek (tapi tetep keliatan cantik sih) setelah ngeliat Jongdae dan konco-konconya yang maha somplak itu nyamperin dia.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim…" kata Kyuhyun sopan.

"Iiih, uri Kyuhyun sopan banget ya. Jangan panggil sunbae lah, panggil oppa aja…" kata Donghae. "Naega tteotda hamyeon da wecheyo, oppa, oppa…"

"Sunbaenim…" panggil Kyuhyun, ngga ngerunguin omongannya Donghae.

"Iyaaa…" jawab cowok-cowok itu sok imut.

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Apaa?" saut cowok-cowok itu lagi. Ini kenapa jadi kayak iklan Oreo ya?

"Sebenernya aku ngga suka kalo sunbae udah mulai nanya-nanyain pekerjaan appa-ku," kata Kyuhyun terus terang. Omongannya Luhan terngiang terus di telinganya, kalo Kyuhyun ngga nyaman, dia harus terus terang ke cowok-cowok ini. Masalah mereka bakal marah atau ngga terima, itu urusan belakangan.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol dongo.

"Maksudnya Kyuhyun ngga suka sama gombalan yang itu, udah kuno," kata Eunhyuk gebleg. "Ngga apa-apa, Eunhyuk si raja gombal punya stok gombalan yang terus up to date cuman buat Kyuhyun seorang…" Eunhyuk senyum-senyum najong sambil ngibasin poni.

"Raja gombal? Perasaan lu itu raja kera deh, Nyet…" kata Yesung.

Duaaagh! Yesung sukses ditendang dari peredaran bumi.

"Aku ngga suka digombalin," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Trio Kwek-Kwek dua generasi * _minus Jongin_ * melongo bego.

"Aku ngga suka sunbaenim ngegombalin aku, dan seandainya semua cowok di Seungshin ada disini sekarang, aku pengen ngomong itu ke mereka semua," kata Kyuhyun, suaranya bergetar karena menahan takut. Gimana ngga takut, lha sekarang dia cuman cewek sendiri.

Belum cukup bikin cowok-cowok ini melongo bego, Kyuhyun nambahin lagi. "Aku ngga punya perasaan apa-apa sama siapapun di Seungshin… kecuali… kecuali…"

"Gue?" tanya Jongdae PD overdosis.

"Sotoy! Gue!" saut Donghae.

"Ke-GR-an lu semua! Kyuhyun itu pengen nyebut gue, dia aja ngomong pas di depan muka gue. Ya kan, Kyuhyun sayang?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kecuali Kibum oppa!" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Oh, Kibum…" saut cowok-cowok. "HAH?! KIBUM?"

"Dari awal aku sekolah disini, aku cuman suka sama Kibum oppa," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Dia sebenernya makin takut saat denger cowok-cowok ini teriak, tapi Kyuhyun ngga mau mundur. Lebih baik jujur, dan dia yakin setelah ini cowok-cowok ini akan berhenti ngerayu dia lagi. "Aku kesini karena Kibum oppa."

"Tapi Kibum itu aneh lho, dia dulu nyamar jadi cewek buat masuk kesini," kata Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" kata Kyuhyun bengong.

"Iya, emangnya ngga ada yang cerita sama kamu? Kibum itu dulu banci, dia nyamar jadi cewek bahkan ikut bergaya kayak cewek beneran, gaya ngomongnya, jalannya… Dia dulu juga sering ngedip-ngedip ganjen gitu ke kita, kita aja sampe ketipu trus naksir sama dia," lanjut Chanyeol. Cowok-cowok lain ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kayaknya itu gara-gara dulu dia hobi cosplay deh," kata Jongdae. "Denger-denger sih itu hobinya dulu waktu di Jepang. Tao yang cerita, dia waktu kecil suka cosplay bareng Kibum."

"Cosplay itu apa?"

"Itu tuh, yang suka pake kostum-kostum anime Jepang gitu," kata Jongdae. "Tapi kalo Kibum mah, bukan karakter cowok yang dia pake, tapi cewek. Pake kostum maid gitu, gue yakin seyakin-yakinnya."

"Tuh, udah tau kan Kibum itu yang sebenernya kayak gimana. Udah deh, ngga usah suka sama dia lagi. Mending sama gue, laki tulen," kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku ngga peduli," kata Kyuhyun, memotong kata-kata Donghae. "Oppadeul jangan harap bisa dengan mudahnya ngerubah perasaanku ke Kibum oppa. Aku tetep suka sama Kibum oppa, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Tapi, Kibum kan…"

"Apa? Cosplay? Emang kenapa? Salah? Mentang-mentang oppadeul ngga suka cosplay, oppadeul ngerasa diri udah paling bener, trus ngejelekin orang lain? Lagian itu kan dulu, sekarang aku yakin Kibum oppa udah ngga pernah nyamar-nyamar jadi cewek lagi!"

Ternyata tanpa Kyuhyun dan cowok-cowok itu sadari, Kibum denger semua omongan mereka. Kibum awalnya sibuk nyari mereka karena disuruh Tao yang ngomel-ngomel setelah tau kalo Trio Kwek-Kwek kecuali Jongin pada kabur semua. Tapi saat ketemu mereka, Kibum kaget karena cowok-cowok itu lagi sama Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya terdengarlah obrolan mereka.

Awalnya Kibum marah karena bahkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol tega ngejelekin dirinya di depan Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah itu Kibum tertegun mendengar Kyuhyun membelanya, dan dia juga kaget karena ternyata Kyuhyun berani terang-terangan mengaku di depan cowok-cowok itu kalau dia menyukai Kibum. Tanpa sadar Kibum menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kibum merasa, baru kali ini ada cewek yang membelanya bahkan ngga mempermasalahkan masa lalunya, selain Tao, sepupunya.

Tao dengan wajah marah berjalan cepat menuju asrama cowok, diikuti Luhan dan Key. Tao udah ngga peduli lagi, meskipun dia harus nerobos masuk ke asrama cowok, dia ngga peduli. Yang penting, saat itu juga dia harus ketemu sama dua cecunguk dari Trio Kwek Kwek Jr, Jongdae-Chanyeol.

"Mana Jongdae sama Chanyeol?!" bentak Tao ke Jongin yang lagi jalan sendirian sambil ngegelitikin kuping pake ilalang, sambil sesekali menggeliat kegelian. Jongin kaget denger bentakan Tao, batang ilalang sampe masuk nyaris setengahnya ke dalem kuping.

"Adadadaaww!" Jongin buru-buru narik ilalang dari kupingnya. "Ngomong ngga usah ngebentak nape? Gue kagak budek!"

"MANA JONGDAE SAMA CHANYEOL?!" Tao justru ngebentak lebih keras lagi. Jongin hampir pipis di celana.

"Pa-palingan lagi di halaman asrama…" jawab Jongin jiper.

Tiga cewek itu segera pergi ke halaman asrama dan bener aja, mereka ngeliat Jongdae-Chanyeol lagi asik main gaple berdua.

"HEH! Lu berdua emang…"

"TEGA NUSUK TEMEN DARI BELAKANG!" tiba-tiba aja Luhan udah ngamuk duluan, ngeduluin Tao. Jongdae-Chanyeol yang awalnya udah kaget diteriakin Tao, tambah kaget lagi karena untuk pertama kalinya Luhan ngamuk-ngamuk ngelebihin Tao.

"Eh, Luhan, yang ngamuk mestinya gue, pan gue sepupunya Kibum oppa…" Tao nowel-nowel Luhan keheranan, marahnya untuk sementara hilang.

Key narik Tao. "Udah, biarin aja Luhan ngamuk dulu…"

"Ngapain malah dibiarin?"

"Jarang-jarang kan Luhan ngamuk, kan seru. Kali aja Jongdae sama Chanyeol jadi lebih takut dibanding kalo dibentak sama lu atau sama gue," kata Key dodol.

"L-Luhan, kenapa…"

"Ngga usah belagak bego deh! Kyuhyun udah cerita semua sama aku! Emang bener-bener tega kalian berdua! Ngapain kalian jelek-jelekin Kibum oppa di depan Kyuhyun, hah?!" bentak Luhan.

"Tapi kan aneh, Key… Kan gue sepupunya Kibum oppa, masa Luhan yang ngamuk?" bisik Tao.

"Emangnya Kibum oppa bukan temennya Luhan?" bisik Key. "Udah biarin aja dulu, ntar kalo gimana-gimana, baru kita ikutan ngamuk."

"Kita ngga maksud gitu kok… lagian bukan kita yang duluan mulai…" kata Jongdae takut. Sumpah deh, saat ini dia dan Chanyeol bener-bener takut ngeliat Luhan yang biasanya tenang-tenang dan cenderung polos, ngamuk besar di depan mereka. (Pelajaran moral: jangan anggap remeh orang pendiam)

"Eh, terserah ya! Mau siapa kek yang duluan mulai, nyatanya kalian juga ikut ngata-ngatain Kibum oppa!" kata Luhan. Karena ngga biasa marah, baru sebentar aja air mata Luhan udah keluar dan menggantung di matanya. "Emangnya salah apa sih Kibum oppa sama kalian, kenapa kok kalian tega banget kayak gitu sama dia?"

Anak-anak cowok yang rame ngerumunin Luhan yang lagi ngelabrak Jongdae-Chanyeol riuh, mereka juga pada heran kenapa yang ngelabrak Jongdae-Chanyeol malah Luhan.

"Jangan-jangan rohnya Luhan sama Tao ketuker lagi…" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Emangnya Suho sama Sehun?" kata Wooyoung. "Eh, beneran tuh? Rohnya Luhan sama Tao ketuker?" tanya Wooyoung dodol ke Wookie.

Wookie menghela napas, ekspresinya lempeng kayak biasa. "Jangan remehkan mereka yang biasanya diam memendam perasaan. Layaknya gunung berapi, kita terkecoh dengan ketenangannya, tapi suatu saat, gunung itu akan meledak dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya."

Wooyoung ngeri. Dia ngebayangin Luhan jadi tambah besar, berubah jadi ijo, lalu nghancurin Seungshin jadi rata kayak tanah.

Sehun nerobos kerumunan dan langsung berdiri diantara Jongdae-Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Luhan, kamu kenapa? Kenapa marah-marah disini?"

"Tanya aja sama mereka!" kata Luhan sambil nuding Jongdae-Chanyeol.

"Cewek lu ngebelain cowok lain, Hun!" saut salah seorang cowok yang entah siapa itu punya suara.

"Heh! Ngebelain temen emang bisa dibilang selingkuh, gitu?!" bentak Kris kearah suara itu. Dia maunya nyari siapa yang ngomong kayak gitu, tapi akhirnya Kris lebih milih nyamperin Tao.

"Jangan ngelabrak kayak gini lah… Kan bisa diomongin baik-baik…" kata Kris.

"Halah, percuma ngomong baik-baik sama mereka! Gue udah terlanjur gedeg, Kris! Biarin mereka kita labrak, biar tau rasa!" kata Tao.

"Yaaah, kok Onew oppa ngga nyamperin aku sih…" kata Key. "Oppaaaa…"

"Tapi emang beneran bukan kita yang mulai duluan!" kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, yang mulai duluan tuh Eunhyuk hyung," kata Jongdae. Nih anak udah nahan pipis karena takut ngeliat mukanya Luhan yang nyeremin. Sementara anak-anak cowok kompak langsung noleh kearah Eunhyuk yang ada di saf belakang.

"Kenapa pada liat-liat?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Budek lu ya? Tadi Jongdae nyebut nama lu," kata Yesung.

Luhan muntab denger kata-kata Jongdae-Chanyeol. "Trus kalian ngga ngerasa salah, gitu?!"

"Tenang Luhan, tenang…" Sehun megang tangan Luhan supaya cewek itu ngga lepas kontrol lalu nabok salah satu diantara Jongdae dan Chanyeol. "Ngga kayak gini caranya nyelesaiin masalah! Yang ada suaramu malah abis kalo teriak-teriak terus!"

Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun dan pergi keluar dari halaman asrama cowok dengan penuh emosi. Sehun segera berlari menyusul.

"Ya kalo emang Eunhyuk yang salah, mana dia? Kenapa dia ngga nongol?!" kata Tao.

Tuing! Tiba-tiba aja Eunhyuk ketendang dan mendarat dengan mulus (?) di depan Tao, dengan kepala nuncep duluan ke tanah.

"Gue ngga yakin cuman Eunhyuk doang! Siapa lagi yang tadi ngata-ngatain Kibum oppa banci? Keluar!" teriak Tao.

Tuing! Tuing! Satu persatu Donghae dan Yesung terlempar dari kerumunan dan jatuh ngejeblak di depan Tao.

"Ngapain gue juga dilempar? Gue ngga ada ngata-ngatain Kibum! Gue waktu itu keburu dilempar sama Eunhyuk jadi ngga ada ikut-ikutan! Suer!" saut Yesung panik.

Tao-Key mandang sinis.

"Sumpah pocong pun bakalan gue jabanin sekarang! Gue ngga bo'ong!" kata Yesung.

"Tarik dia keluar," perintah Tao. Daesung-Jiyong keluar dan langsung nyeret Yesung.

"Satu lagi!" kata Kris. "Siapa yang tadi ngatain adek gue ngebelain cowok lain?"

Tuing! Kali ini Lee Joon kelempar.

"Tapi kan bener Luhan ngebelain cowok lain! Udah jelas-jelas cowoknya Sehun!" saut Lee Joon, ngga terima disalahin.

"Trus hyung bakalan ngatain Luhan selingkuh, gitu?" kata Kris.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Jongin ngga ikutan?" tanya Key.

"Oo, tidak bisa… Gue ngga mungkin ikut karena gue ngga bakal selingkuh dari Kyungsoo jagi," saut Jongin bangga dari belakang Key.

"Sok lu Jong! Waktu awal-awal lu juga pengen ngegebet si Kyuhyun kan! Kepret lu!" kata Jongdae gedeg.

"Itu kan dulu… Sekarang gue akan selalu setia sama Kyungsoo jagi untuk selamanya…" kata Jongin lalu nyengir, bikin Jongdae-Chanyeol gedeg dan empet pengen ngerauk mukanya pake sekop.

Tao ngegulung lengan bajunya. "Gue denger lu-lu pade juga ngeroyok Kibum oppa…"

"Trus ditelanjangin…" Key ngelemesin jari-jari tangan dan leher.

"Bagian Lee Joon biar gue yang urus…" Kris ngelemesin leher sampe bunyi kretek-kretek.

"Guys, peace… Bener kata Sehun hyung, kita kan bisa ngomongin hal ini baik-baik…" kata Jongdae ketakutan.

"Waktu kalian ngeroyok Kibum oppa, emang pake diomongin baik-baik dulu?" tanya Tao tajem.

"Waktu kalian ngata-ngatain Kibum oppa, emang pake diomongin baik-baik dulu?" timpal Key.

"Sori, Kris, gue khilaf tadi… Mulut sama otak lagi ngga sinkron…" kata Lee Joon.

"Anggap aja kali ini aku ngegebukin hyung gara-gara aku juga lagi khilaf, hyung," kata Kris.

"HIAAAAAAAT!" PLAAAK! KAPLAK! KOPLOK! BUAAAAK! CIAAAT! GEDEBAK! GEDEBUK! PRAAANG! ADAAAW! MAMAAAK! CKIIIIT! DUAAAR! * _yang terakhir ini ngga jelas suara apaan_ *.

Gila ya, cuman di Seungshin ada pertarungan ngga seimbang antara 5cowok vs 2cewek1cowok, dan 2cewek1cowok ini mendominasi pertandingan sementara 5cowok jelas-jelas jadi bulan-bulanan, serta cuman di Seungshin yang pas lagi ada orang berantem, anak-anak yang nontonin bukannya ngelerai kek, nglapor ke guru kek, tapi malah pasang taruhan.

"Ayo, ayo, dipasang taruhannya! Taruhan hasil akhir dari pertarungan antara senior dan junior Seungshin!" teriak Suho-Yoseob. Ryeowook? Nyatet uang taruhan yang masuk. Karena Trio Kwek-Kwek kali ini jadi obyek taruhan, trio Wookie-Suho-Yoseob jadi bandar judi dadakan.

"Gue pasang! Eunhyuk patah tulang!" kata Junho.

"Jongdae bibirnya tambah mancung!" kata Baro.

"Ngeledek gue ya?" bentak Sandeul tersinggungan.

"Siapa yang ngeledek, yeee! Tau deh yang bibirnya mancung juga!" kata Baro.

"Gue pasang! Trio Kwek-Kwek sama Lee Joon ditelanjangin!" kata Wooyoung.

"Uangnya kurang nih!" kata Yoseob.

"Jun, lu ngga ikutan berantem?" tanya Daesung.

Junhyung, sok cool sambil ngemut lollipop (pengganti rokok, soalnya rokok dilarang di kawasan sekolah), geleng-geleng. "Gue kali ini merhatiin aja. Kayaknya Kris sama Key cocok tuh gabung ke klub gue."

"HYAAAAH!" dengan formasi ala Power Ranger, Kris-Key-Tao narik pertahanan terakhir 5cowok naas itu, celana panjang item mereka. Dan jadilah 5cowok itu tergeletak penuh memar dengan cuman make boxer doang, masih lebih beruntung dibanding Kibum yang bugil total sampe pake celana daun jambu.

"Kyaaaa, mereka telanjang!" teriak Key centil, sok-sok malu.

"Kan elu yang ikut nelanjangin, bego!" Tao noyor kepala Key. Dia lalu ngebanting celana panjang entah punya siapa ke tanah. "Sekali lagi lu nyari masalah sama Kibum oppa, lu berhadapan sama gue!"

"Sama gue juga!" kata Key.

"Dan hyung bakalan berurusan sama aku kalo berani ngatain Luhan lagi!" kata Kris ke Lee Joon. Lee Joon udah pingsan aja, percuma Kris ngancem dia.

"Ini juga berlaku buat kalian semua! Ngerti?!" teriak Tao sambil nunjuk anak-anak cowok yang masih asik pasang taruhan. Suasana riuh seketika berubah jadi sunyi senyap kayak kota mati Porong jam 12 malem. Cowok-cowok menatap Tao-Kris-Key ngeri. Trio Wookie-Suho-Yoseob ikut-ikutan ngeri sambil ngamanin duit.

"Sayang banget Onew lagi sibuk, coba kalo dia ngeliat Key menggila kayak gitu, bakalan diputusin tuh cewek," kata Yoseob.

"Goblok lu! Jangankan putus, niat buat ngomong aja ngga bakalan ada! Udah keburu dibejek duluan sama Key!" kata Suho.

Senja itu Kibum duduk sendirian di paviliun dekat aula, pikirannya kacau. Insiden penganiayaan Trio Kwek-Kwek minus Yesung-Jongin plus Lee Joon sukses membuatnya galau. Gimana ngga galau, Key-Tao-Kris ngegebukin orang-orang itu sampe kayak dendeng kan karena ngebelain dia, Kibum. Yah, meskipun Kris ngegebukin Lee Joon karena ngebelain Luhan, tapi itu juga kan karena Luhan ngebelain Kibum. Intinya, semua masalah yang terjadi di halaman asrama tadi bermuara ke satu titik: Kibum.

"Oppa…"

Kibum noleh, di belakangnya sudah ada Kyuhyun. Yap, mereka ketemu bukan karena kebetulan. Kibum emang sengaja nyuruh Kyuhyun dateng ke paviliun karena dia mau ngomong sesuatu. Kyuhyun jelas merasa gugup, cowok yang dia suka ngajak dia ngomong duluan. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi Kibum yang serius, Kyuhyun mendadak punya firasat jelek.

Kibum mengendikkan dagunya menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun menurutinya dan duduk di depan Kibum. "Oppa mau ngomongin apa?"

Kibum menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Gue akuin, anak-anak Seungshin emang ngga ada yang bener, otaknya pada geser semua. Tapi gue belum pernah ngeliat situasinya sampe kayak gini. Tadi Key, Tao, sama Kris ngehajar anak-anak yang ngatain gue."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar itu. "Yang bener, oppa? Trus mereka gimana?"

"Yang lu maksud 'mereka' itu siapa?"

"Ya… semuanya. Key sunbaenim, Tao sunbaenim, trus sunbae yang dihajar itu… Mereka ngga apa-apa?"

"Ngga usah dikhawatirin, berantem itu hal biasa disini," kata Kibum. "Yang gue pikirin itu, alasan kenapa Key, Tao, sama Kris sampe sengamuk itu. Itu semua karena Trio Kwek-Kwek ngatain gue banci!"

"Oppa… tau?"

Kibum ngga menjawab. "Oke, gue akuin dulu gue emang nyamar jadi cewek, gue suka main cosplay waktu di Jepang dan sampe sekarang pun gue masih suka cosplay. Tapi gue ngga nyangka aja, temen gue sampe tega ngatain gitu cuman supaya lu ilfil sama gue."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Kibum mulai menyalahkan dia.

"Masih ngga ngerti juga?" kata Kibum. "Cowok-cowok disini ngelakuin apa aja supaya lu mau jadi pacar salah satu dari mereka. Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka sampe kayak gitu, cuman sama lu doang. Perasaan cewek cantik disini ngga cuman lu doang, ada banyak. Tapi baru kali ini, Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini cowok-cowok jadi segila itu, bahkan kalo mereka disodorin golok satu-satu, mungkin mereka bakalan bunuh-bunuhan."

"Jadi, oppa mau bilang kalo… aku penyebabnya? Aku kesini cuman bawa sial doang?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya serak dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bagus lah kalo nyadar," kata Kibum ketus. Dada Kyuhyun nyesek denger kata-kata itu.

"Tapi, aku ngga maksud buat kayak gitu…"

"Ya tapi liat kenyataannya dong! Cowok-cowok itu udah ngga mikir temen lagi, asalkan jenis kelaminnya jantan, mereka itu akan saling mengaggap musuh, rival buat ngedapetin lu! Mereka emang sering berantem, gue juga sering berantem disini, tapi ngga pernah sampe kayak gini! Sampe guru-guru aja kepincut sama lu, heran gue…"

Kyuhyun diem-diem nangis sesenggukan, sakit hati Kibum ngomong seperti itu ke dia. Selama beberapa saat Kibum ngga ngomong, dan Kyuhyun pun mati-matian supaya tangisannya ngga sampe kedengeran Kibum.

"T-trus… a-aku mesti gi-gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya pikir aja sendiri! Semenjak lu ada disini, semuanya jadi kacau!" kata Kibum lalu pergi dari paviliun. Tinggallah Kyuhyun menangis seorang diri, menyadari kalau dirinyalah penyebab kekacauan di Seungshin.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Author's Note:**

Apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya? Ikutin terus ya… Tinggal satu chapter terakhir kok. Wkwk…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : That Girl is Gumiho (Remake)**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum dan teman-teman ^^**

 **FF ini milik:** v3aprilia **Feat.** LiaaML

 **Special appearance:** Kim Young Ok (Protect The Boss, God Of Study)

 **Genre:** comedy abnormal, romance (dikit)

 **Length:** 4-series

 **Rate:** PG

 **Type : GS (for some charas)**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR.

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::That Girl is Gumiho:::**

 **Part 4 - END**

 **Special Desember Ceria KiHyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun masih sempet dendam kesumat gara-gara digebukin Key-Tao-Kris, Trio Kwek-Kwek tetep rela ngebantuin nyiapin pernikahannya Leeteuk-Heechul, begitu pun dengan murid-murid yang lain. Yah, antara rela ngga rela sih. Alasannya karena takut digebukin lagi, dan takut kalo Leeteuk ngga keburu nikah, ahjussi satu itu akan melampiaskan kehomoannya ke cowok-cowok yang masih suci dan tidak berdosa itu, dan cowok-cowok itu terancam trauma seumur hidup bahkan mengikuti jejak Leeteuk sebagai penyuka sesama jenis yang menculik laki-laki untuk kemudian dinikahi paksa di Belanda. Parah kan? Nah, daripada jadi homo, mending bantuin supaya Leeteuk-Heechul nikah. Soal dendam karena digebukin, itu diselesaiin nanti aja. Dan untungnya, berkat kerjasama keluarga Seungshin yang berlandaskan asas keterpaksaan (?) ini, persiapan pernikahan sudah rampung 70%.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun kok ngga pernah keliatan ya?" tanya Luhan iseng ke Key.

"Iya ya, biasanya kan kalo udah Kyuhyun lewat, langsung deh cowok-cowok pada genit siul-siulan," kata Key.

"Tuuuh, sekarang aja cowok-cowok lagi pada menggalau," kata Taemin, lalu nunjuk Trio Kwek-Kwek Sr yang lagi dangdutan di pojokan. "Dimana… dimana… dimana… Kyuhyunnya ada dimana…"

"Tao! Tao!" panggil Yixing panik, dia lari tergopoh-gopoh nyari Tao.

"Yixing sayaaaang… Kok malah nyari Tao, bukan nyari oppa?" sapa Suho genit. Yixing noleh ke Suho bentar, tapi setelah itu dia fokus lagi nyamperin Tao. Cowok-cowok ngakak sampe mulut mereka mangap ngalahin Mali, ngeliat Suho dikacangin.

"Buahahahaha…. Yixing otaknya lagi bener tuh, makanya dia ngga ngeh sama lu!" ledek Lee Joon. Suho ngelampiasin kekesalannya dengan ngepit Lee Joon di ketek sampe mulut Lee Joon berbusa. Ketek Suho begitu mematikan…

Back to Yixing.

"Napa lu? Ngos-ngosan gitu kayak abis maling sandal," kata Tao, sedikit menyinggung profesinya dulu.

"Aku… hah… hah… Tadi…" Yixing sibuk mengatur napas. "Aku tadi… aku mau ngomong apa ya?"

Gubrak!

"Lu mau ngomong apaan?!" tanya Tao gedeg.

"Aduuh, beneran deh tadi itu aku mau ngomong sesuatu… tapi apa ya?" tanya Yixing.

"Kamu tuh ya! Lagi genting gini bisa-bisanya pikunmu kumat!" saut Baekhyun yang menyusul Yixing. "Tao, Kyuhyun ngga ada!"

"Ngga ada?" tanya Tao. "Ya emang dia ngga ada dari tadi, makanya kita pengennya nyariin."

"Oon! Maksudnya, Kyuhyun ngga ada!" kata Key. "Kyuhyun kabur! Eh, beneran kabur?"

"Iya, kabur!" kata Baekhyun.

"APWAAAAH? KABUUUUUR?!" nyaris semua cowok di Seungshin serempak neriakin kata-kata itu, anehnya, cowok-cowok yang lagi berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempat Tao cs bisa-bisanya denger omongannya Baekhyun, dan mereka lari ekspress nyamperin Tao cs cuman buat teriak, "APWAAAAH? KABUUUUUR?!".

"Kok kalian semua bisa denger?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Gimana ceritanya kok Kyuhyun bisa kabur?" tanya Jongdae panik.

"Awalnya dia SMS aku, dia bilang ' _maaf kalo selama ini aku udah bikin salah. Aku janji setelah ini aku ngga akan bikin kalian repot lagi. Gomawo, udah mau jadi sahabat aku_ '. Aku kan takut, kok tiba-tiba dia ngomong gitu, trus pas aku liat ke kamarnya, udah bersih aja. Lemarinya juga udah kosong," cerita Baekhyun.

"Trus temen-temennya udah kamu tanyain?" tanya Taemin.

"Ya mana mereka tau. Lagian Kyuhyun kan ngga punya temen seangkatan, temenannya sama kita doang," jawab Baekhyun lalu nunjuk dirinya dan Tao cs.

"Omomomomo… uri Kyuhyun kenapa bisa kabur…" ratap cowok-cowok itu, kemudian saling berpelukan.

"Hilang sudah kesempatan gue punya pacar…" Jongdae nangis sambil ngupil.

"Gue yang nyaranin dia buat keluar," sahut Kibum pelan. Semua kepala kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah? Maksud lu?" tanya Key.

"Gue yang bilang ke dia," kata Kibum, ekspresinya santai kayak ngga pernah bikin sesuatu yang heboh.

"Kamu yang nyuruh dia buat keluar dari Seungshin?" tanya Luhan.

"Ngga nyuruh, tapi inisiatifnya dia sendiri kok," jawab Kibum yang sukses bikin anak-anak mangap berjamaah, dan lalat-lalat pun mulai beterbangan di sekitar mulut mereka.

"Hyung ngapain ngomong kayak gitu ke Kyuhyun, hah?! Hyung udah gila?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Bisa ya lu ngebentak gue?! Kan gara-gara dia, lu ngatain gue banci didepan dia!" Kibum balas ngebentak.

"Ngga terima ya? Emang kenyataannya kan lu dulu banci!" seru Chanyeol.

Kibum emosi dan langsung menyeruak pengen mukul Chanyeol, tapi Tao udah lebih dulu berhenti di antara mereka dan nahan Kibum-Chanyeol.

"STOP! Yang nyuruh kalian berantem siapa?!" teriak Tao.

"Emang ngga ada yang nyuruh, kan…" kata Yixing.

"DIEM!" bentak Tao ke Yixing.

"Heh, jangan ngebentak Yixing dong! Salah apa dia?" kata Suho emosi. BUAAGH! Tao nabok Suho dan Suho pun sukses pingsan.

"Suho!" seru Yixing. "Tao!"

"Tuh kan, gara-gara Kyuhyun juga kalian saling teriak kayak gini! Ngga salah kan kalo gue suruh dia keluar?" tanya Kibum.

"Wah, bener-bener ngajak berantem nih Kibum hyung…" Chanyeol dan cowok-cowok lain mulai geram dengan Kibum.

"STOP! STOP!" kali ini Onew turun gunung (?) dan melerai anak-anak ini sebelum mereka keburu lepas kendali. "Ini ada apaan sih, pake bertengkar segala?"

"Oppa! Akhirnya oppa turun gunung juga!" saut Key penuh haru.

"Lu kata gue ngapain, pake naik turun gunung…" kata Onew gedeg.

"Tuuuh, cowok-cowok pada ngga rela Kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah. Soalnya ngga ada objek buat digombalin lagi," kata CL.

"Ya iyalah ngga rela. Masa setelah Kyuhyun ngga ada, gue mesti ngegombalin lu? Najis!" kata Donghae. CL ngamuk dan mau ngejambak Donghae, tapi Shin Young udah lebih dulu sigap, dia nindih punggung CL sampe cewek itu bengek kehabisan napas.

"Ngeeeegh… berat, punggung gue mau patah!" kata CL, mukanya udah merah biru pucet.

"Lebay banget sih lu pada! Biarin aja Kyuhyun pergi napa! Kayak ngga ada cewek lain aja," kata Shin Young. "Gue gitu contohnya…" lanjutnya lagi lalu ngibas rambut.

"Kyuhyun ngga salah apa-apa! Gue ngga setuju kalo dia keluar dari sini!" kata Tao. Dia dan semua orang di ruangan itu kompak ngacangin Shin Young.

"Heh, kok gue dikacangin sih? Sebel, sebel, sebel!" seru Shin Young sambil goyang-goyang naik-turun. CL yang masih didudukin Shin Young tambah bengek.

"Shin Youuuuung! Turun!"

"Kalopun Kyuhyun keluar, ngga mesti kayak gini caranya!" kata Luhan.

"Oh, Luhan, terima kasih sudah memperjuangkan Kyuhyun untuk kami…" Jongdae berlutut dan mencium tangan Luhan.

DUAAGH! Sehun tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana dan langsung nendang Jongdae, sampe Jongdae mental keluar jendela dan nyrusuk ke semak-semak. Kris yang udah bikin pose ala Tsubasa mau nendang bola, melongo ngeliat Jongdae udah mental duluan.

"Mestinya aku yang nendang, hun…"

"Oppa…" Luhan menatap Sehun aneh, ngga percaya cowok satu ini bisa sarap juga. "Itu… tadi…"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sehun nyantai.

"Itu tadi yang ditendang…"

"Oh, itu… Tadi kirain bola, makanya kutendang," kata Sehun, ngga ngerasa salah.

"Gue ngga terima si Kibum ngusir Kyuhyun dari Seungshin!" teriak Lee Joon. Cowok-cowok lain langsung teriak-teriak, "Bener tuh! Bener!"

"STOOOP!" teriak Onew lagi, napasnya ngos-ngosan. "Gila, tabah bener Siwon hyung jadi Ketua OSIS…" gumamnya. "Mestinya tuh yaaa… Kita duduk dan bicarain baik-baik… BUKANNYA KAYAK GINI!"

"Ngomong doang mah gampang, nyu. Lu kan udah punya cewek, jadi ngga ngerasain gimana rasanya kehilangan gebetan!" celetuk Eunhyuk. Cowok-cowok lain langsung choir, "HO'OOOOOOH…."

Key pengen maju ngebejek Eunhyuk, tapi keburu ditahan sama Onew.

"Udah, jangan dihajar, Key!" tahan Onew. "Tenangkan diri… tenang… tarik napas…" katanya sambil ngelus-ngelus menenangkan Key.

"Jangan ngelus-ngelus dada!" PLAAAK! Onew ditabok Key sampe kepalanya Onew keliyengan.

"Jangan salahin Onew yang udah punya pacar dong! Gue yang udah punya cowok aja, cowok gue masih kegatelan!" seru Kyungsoo sambil ngelirik Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh. Jongin pipis di celana. Taemin ikut ngelirik Minho, yang dilirik pura-pura ngais-ngais sela-sela lantai, ngga tau apa tujuannya.

"Yang salah itu Kyuhyun, gara-gara dia kan kita jadi ribut terus! Udah, biarin aja dia pergi, toh dia juga ngga dipaksa! Lagian Kibum juga bilang kalo dia ngga ada nyuruh, itu inisiatif Kyuhyun sendiri!" kata Hyuna nge-rap panjang lebar.

Cowok-cowok ribut dan ngga setuju dengan kata-kata Hyuna.

"DIEM SEMUA!" teriak Onew, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengaduh kesakitan sambil megangin pipinya yang tadi ditampar Key. "Ngga ada Kyuhyun, ribut! Ada Kyuhyun, ribut! Jangan salahin Kyuhyun deh, yang salah itu kalian!"

"Kok kita?!" kata Junho ngga terima.

"Pikir dooong… Tingkah kalian yang norak itu bikin Kyuhyun ngga nyaman, tau!" kata Tao, sebelum Onew sempet ngomong. "Kalian!" Tao nunjuk ke cewek-cewek. "Emang Kyuhyun salah apa sama kalian? Kyuhyun pernah marah-marah, nyubit, mukul, fitnah? Pernah ngga? Kok kalian segitu bencinya sama dia? Jangan salahin Kyuhyun dong kalo dia disukain banyak cowok, dia kan cantik!"

"LONG LIVE QUEEN TAO!" teriak Eunhyuk, diikuti cowok-cowok lain. sekilas mereka kayak lagi syuting adegan Pevensie siblings diangkat jadi raja-ratu di Narnia.

"DIEEM!" Tao ngelampar sepatu dan Eunhyuk pingsan dengan hidung berleleran darah. Suasana kembali senyap.

"Kalian juga sama aja!" kata Key, nunjuk ke cowok-cowok. "Kalian tuh norak! Kayak ngga pernah ketemu cewek cantik aja, kemana-mana ngikutin Kyuhyun, tiap semenit sekali ngegombalin Kyuhyun, emangnya Kyuhyun suka digituin? Gue tau perasaannya gimana, karena gue juga ngerasain betapa bebannya jadi cewek cantik…"

"Ngga usah nyombong deh!" Tao siap-siap nglempar sepatunya yang satu lagi.

"Ups, sori sori, kelepasan," Key nyengir kambing. "Kembali ke topik! Intinya Kyuhyun disini ngga salah, justru dia korbannya, korban dari kegilaan kalian semua!"

"Korban apaan? Justru dia yang bikin kita semua jadi kayak gini!" kata Kyungsoo.

"'Kayak gini' gimana? Ngga usah ada Kyuhyun juga anak-anak Seungshin emang hobinya berantem mulu tiap hari!" kata Key. Junhyung angguk-angguk semangat.

"Iya ya, Ketua OSIS-nya aja mantan preman…" celetuk Jongin. Onew ngelirik ganas, Jongin gali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Trus tambah parah setelah ada Kyuhyun, sama aja kan?" sanggah Kyungsoo. "Sama aja, dia penyebabnya!"

"Jadi Seungshin itu tertutup buat cewek cantik?" tanya Luhan. "Jadi harus ada larangan di depan pintu gerbang, "Maaf, tidak menerima gadis cantik, hanya menerima yang wajahnya jelek", karena kita takut cewek-cewek cantik itu bikin cowok-cowok disini jadi saling berantem buat ngedapetin dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Luhan bener," kata Kris. "Kita yang bikin ribut, tapi kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang diusir? Trus kalo beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu setelah ini, ada lagi murid baru yang cantiknya sama kayak Kyuhyun, apa mau kita perlakukan sama kayak Kyuhyun? Mau dijadiin bahan rebutan juga? Trus ujung-ujungnya mau diusir juga, lalu kalian ribut kayak gini?"

"Biarin aja lah Kyuhyun belajar dengan tenang disini, apa susahnya sih? Ngga usah takut kalo Kyuhyun jadi idola cowok-cowok di Seungshin, lagian Kyuhyun-nya juga belum tentu bakalan nerima semua," kata Baekhyun.

"Emang segampang itu?" tanya Shin Young, masih anteng aja ngedudukin CL, dan mukanya CL udah biru nahan beban gajah afrika di atas punggungnya. "Baru beberapa hari disini aja cowok-cowok udah pada gila semua, apalagi kalo sampe sebulan atau setaun? Bisa empet gue!"

"Bilang aja lu iri pengen digombalin! Bilang ke Jokwon noh, suruh dia manggil arwah William Skahespeare atau Kahlil Gibran buat ngerasukin badannya, trus ngegombalin lu!" saut Donghae.

"Najis gue digombalin sama dia!" kata Shin Young. "Ntar Chae Rin jealous lagi!"

"Ngomong apaan lu?!" CL yang awalnya meregang nyawa didudukin Shin Young, muntab. Dia dan Shin Young pun jambak-jambakan dan saling gigit tanpa ada seorangpun yang sudi melerai dua perempuan ini.

"Trus kalo Kyuhyun nyatanya terlalu depresi, trus stress, trus bunuh diri, kalian masih tetep benci sama dia?" tanya Key.

"Key, jangan ngomong horor gitu napa!" kata Onew.

"Emangnya oppa bisa jamin kalo itu ngga bakalan kejadian?" tanya Key lagi. "Siapa yang tau kalo Kyuhyun udah mulai stress sejak hari pertama dia sekolah disini? Temen ngga punya, ngga ada yang mau sekamar sama dia, semua cewek sebel sama dia… cuman gara-gara dia jadi idola cowok-cowok Seungshin! Siapa yang tahan dalam kondisi kayak gitu?"

"Ngga ada yang mau sekamar sama Kyuhyun?" celetuk Lee Joon. "Gue mau kok… Gue ikhlas…"

"Tapi kita yang ngga ikhlaaaas!" teriak anak-anak lalu rame-rame ngejitak kepala Lee Joon sampe gundul sebelah.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir sejam debat ngalor ngidul tentang Kyuhyun, tetap aja masing-masing kubu ngotot dengan pendirian masing-masing. Sebagian besar cewek-cewek ngga setuju Kyuhyun balik ke Seungshin, sementara cowok-cowok juga ngotot Kyuhyun harus balik ke Seungshin, bagaimanapun caranya, Kyuhyun mau diculik kek dari kampung, atau Seungshin-nya yang pindah ke kampung, terserah. Nih cowok-cowok udah pada susut kali yak otaknya? Bisa gitu sekolahnya yang dipindah?

Satu per satu anak-anak keluar dari ruangan tanpa ada hasil apapun. Tao menghampiri Kibum yang dari tadi hanya diam tanpa membela apa-apa.

"Kayak gini yang oppa mau?" tanya Tao sinis. "Ngga ada pengaruhnya Kyuhyun keluar dari sini atau ngga, yang ada malah makin parah!"

"Tapi paling ngga, Kyuhyun ngga stress lagi digombalin sana sini kan!" kata Kibum.

"Ngga usah ngeles deh! Dari tadi kenapa oppa ngga ngomong kayak gitu?!" kata Tao. "Kenapa ngga ngomong? Mulai nyesel udah ngusir Kyuhyun?"

Kibum ngga jawab, dia bahkan ngga menatap Tao sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum bersikap kayak gitu. Kibum biasanya selalu ceria, kadang rada oon dikit, kadang juga cengengesan, ngga pernah sedih…

"Udah lah Tao, biarin aja Kibum hyung sendiri dulu…" kata Kris sambil memegang tangan Tao.

"Oppa pernah nyadar ngga, ngapain Kyuhyun sampe ikut sekolah disini? Padahal di kampungnya SMA ngga kurang," kata Tao ke Kibum. "Dia suka sama oppa!"

"Curut! Rahasia orang ngapain lu bongkar-bongkar?" seru Key.

"Biarin!"

"Eh, seriusan? Kyuhyun sukanya sama Kibum?" tiba-tiba aja CL nyaut. Anak-anak itu noleh dan ngeliat CL udah duduk santai di seonggok, eh salah, badannya Shin Young. Shin Young sendiri udah tepar, kayaknya kalah berantem lawan CL tadi.

"Chae Rin onnie serasa abis berburu gajah liar ya," bisik Key ke Luhan. "Itu hasil buruannya didudukin."

"Lu ngapain masih disini?" tanya Onew.

"Emang ngga boleh?" CL nanya balik. "Eh, beneran tuh? Kyuhyun sukanya sama Kibum?"

"Buat apa onnie tau, onnie juga seneng kan Kyuhyun keluar dari Seungshin?" tanya Tao.

"Yaaah, awalnya gue juga males sih sama dia, takut Sehun my honey bunny sweety ikut naksir sama Kyuhyun…" kata CL genit. Luhan manyun. "Tapi sekarang gue netral aja lah, yang penting dapet bahan gosip seru. Eh tapi beneran tuh Kyuhyun suka sama Kibum?"

"Jiaaaah, kirain ngebelain…" kata Key.

Kibum ngga mengatakan apa-apa, dia langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya dia ngga peduli atau kesal dengan reaksi orang-orang.

"Kalo lu ngga mau nyusul Kyuhyun dan minta maaf, kita putus!" kata Tao.

"HAH? PUTUS?! MAKSUD LU APA, LU SAMA DIA MAIN PUTUS-PUTUSAN?!" teriak Kris ngga nyantai, lalu dia mulai hilang keseimbangan dan napasnya mulai ngak ngik nguk bengek. Onew sibuk ngebopong Kris, Luhan sibuk ngipasin, Sehun mau nyopot sepatu.

"Ngapain sepatunya dicopot, oppa?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau nyadarin Kris, kayak di MV SOOM itu."

"Emangnya si Kris pingsan? Ini lagi bengek, Hun!" kata Onew gedeg.

"Lagian si Tao nih, ambigu banget omongannya!" kata Key.

"Maksudnya, putus hubungan persahabatan dan persaudaraan! Kalian sendiri yang koplok, baru denger putus aja udah bengek!" kata Tao.

"Ooh, persahabatan… Kris, bangun Kris. Tao ngga selingkuh kok…" Onew nowel-nowel Kris yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

Langkah Kibum terhenti saat Tao mengancam 'putus'. Tapi kayaknya itu sama sekali ngga mengubah pendiriannya, karena beberapa saat setelah Tao mengatakan itu, Kibum kembali berjalan sampai dia akhirnya dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kibum kok gitu sih, murung mulu… galau mulu…" kata Luhan.

"Iya, gue heran. Lebih heran lagi sama si Tao nih, tumben omongannya tadi bener," kata Key. Tao malah main pergi aja, nolongin Kris juga ngga.

"Ho'oh, gara-gara lu berdua, adegan di FYIFM jadi ngga lucu!" kata Onew. "Ini lagi satu! Bangun, Naga! Badan lu berat! Enak banget lu nelengin kepala ke bahu gue!" katanya lalu ngedorong Kris sampe cowok tinggi itu jatuh menggelosor ke lantai. Tapi bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, Kris malah sujud syukur.

"Tao ngga selingkuh…" kata Kris terharu dan berurai air mata. Kalo aja Kris pinter masak, mungkin saat itu dia langsung bikin nasi tumpeng dan gelar syukuran.

Beberapa hari setelah ribut-ribut itu, Tao beneran ngga mau ngomong sama sekali dengan Kibum. Sebagian besar fanboy-nya Kyuhyun pun ikutan musuhan sama Kibum, karena mereka menganggap Kibum-lah yang bikin Kyuhyun minggat dari Seungshin. Tapi sampai hari ini belum ada kabar kalo Kyuhyun udah resmi mengundurkan diri, sehingga ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun di kelas dianggap absen atau bolos.

Meskipun terkadang anti-fans dan fans Kyuhyun masih suka saling ejek, tapi untungnya ngga sampe berlanjut ke berantem fisik, dan mereka pun masih sudi menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan Leeteuk-Heechul.

Hingga akhirnya tibalah hari penting itu. Kibum udah hampir selesai ganti baju, tapi wajahnya sama sekali ngga semangat. Bukan Kibum yang kebagian tugas menjemput pengantin, jadi Kibum bisa santai ganti baju. Tapi sebenernya ngga bisa dibilang santai juga sih, lebih cocok dibilang ogah-ogahan.

"Ngapain masih bengong, hyung?" tegur Sehun. "Ayo, bentar lagi acaranya mulai."

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? Bengong? Siapa yang bengong?"

"Nenek-nenek lagi shuffling juga tau kalo hyung lagi bengong," kata Sehun, lalu menunjuk dasi Kibum dengan dagunya. Kibum menoleh ke cermin, bener juga. Dari tadi dasinya ngga kelar-kelar dipasang, cuman dipegangin doang. Akhirnya Kibum ngga jadi pake dasi, dua kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka dan dia memakai jas coklat gelap.

"Lu ngga pake dasi juga?" tanya Kibum.

"Males," jawab Sehun. Cowok ini juga membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya.

Mereka lalu keluar kamar, berjalan keluar asrama yang tampak sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid kelas satu, sebagian besar pasti sudah berangkat ke gereja tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan Leeteuk-Heechul. Sehun yang jalan di depan Kibum noleh ke belakang, dan lagi-lagi diliatnya Kibum lagi bengong. Mukanya lempeng banget, Wookie mah lewat.

Tiba-tiba HP Kibum bunyi. Kibum buru-buru pergi mendahului Sehun dan menjawab telepon itu di luar area asrama.

"Yobosaeyo? Halmeoni?" kata Kibum.

"KIBUM!" omel Young Ok, ngga pake salam atau prolog langsung main teriak aja. Kuping Kibum pendarahan. "Lu apain anak perawan orang sampe nangis-nangis gitu, hah?!"

"Anak perawan siapa? Kibum ngga pernah merenggut keperawanan orang, halmeoni…"

"Otak lu itu mikir ngeres mulu! Maksudnya lu apain Kyuhyun sampe pulang ke kampung lagi? Dia bahkan ngga mau lagi sekolah di Seungshin! Lu apain dia?!"

"Kok halmeoni langsung nuduh aku yang bikin dia ngga mau sekolah? Lagian dia kan pulangnya udah dari beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa halmeoni baru ngomel sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

"Soalnya halmeoni baru tau sekarang! Katanya lu marah sama Kyuhyun, apalagi lu nuduh Kyuhyun yang udah bikin kacau di sekolah! Dasar anak kurang ajar lu, Kibum! Halmeoni ngga pernah ngajarin lu buat jadi tukang tuduh! Lagian kalo pun ngga ada Kyuhyun, temen-temen lu emang dari orok udah kacau!" omel Young Ok panjang lebar. "Sekarang lu pulang ke kampung!"

"Sekarang? Ngga bisa, halmeoni, aku ada acara…" kata Kibum ngeles.

"Ngga mau tau! Lu kesini sekarang juga, selesaiin urusan lu sama Kyuhyun! Halmeoni ngga tega liat dia nangis terus sejak pulang kemaren!"

"Tapi…"

"PULANG SEKARANG!" Tuuut… tuuut… Telepon pun diputus tanpa ampun.

"Aseeeem… pake disuruh pulang, lagi…" kata Kibum. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa kayak lagi ada seseorang di belakangnya. Begitu dia noleh,

"Wuuaaa!"

Sehun, Tao, Luhan, dan Key udah nempelin kuping mereka ke deket kepala Kibum, nguping omongan neneknya Kibum.

"Ngapain kalian semua disini?" tanya Kibum.

"Nguping," jawab Key polos. "Bahkan nenek oppa aja udah ngomelin oppa, oppa masih kekeuh ngga ngerasa salah?"

"Itu bukan urusan kalian!" kata Kibum ketus lalu nutup HP-nya dengan kasar.

"Oppa emang beneran ngajak musuhan sama gue ya…" kata Tao geram. "Ok, kalo lu tetep kekeuh, ngga ada cara lain lagi… Wookie oppa!"

Tring! Wookie muncul tepat di sebelah Sehun, seolah-olah dia dari tadi lagi jongkok dan langsung berdiri setelah dipanggil Tao.

"Alamak!" seru Sehun kaget.

"Bisa ngga hyung nongol ngga pake ngagetin orang?!" omel Sehun.

"Ngga bisa, Sehun. Ini udah ciri khasku dari dulu, datang tak djemput pulang tak diantar," kata Wookie lempeng.

"Yang bener tuh, datang ngagetin orang pulang ngga ngomong-ngomong," kata Key.

"Gue mau diapain nih?" tanya Kibum. "Minggir ah, gue mau ke gereja!"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mendekatkan tangannya tepat ke wajah Kibum, dan sekali menjentikkan jari, Kibum langsung lunglai dan jatuh tertidur. Sehun dan Wookie langsung menangkap Kibum dan mendudukkannya pelan-pelan ke tanah.

"Whooaaaa… Wookie oppa hebat!" kata Luhan lalu tepuk tangan.

"Wooy, kalian pada ngapain disana?" tanya Onew yang langsung dateng nyamperin anak-anak ini. "Kenapa masih disini, bukannya ke gereja? Lu bukannya mesti ngejemput Heechul ahjumma?" tanyanya ke Tao.

"Bentar, ini Kibum oppa diurusin dulu," kata Tao.

"Kibum, yang kamu dengar saat ini hanya suaraku, fokus hanya pada suaraku," kata Wookie, memulai hipnotisnya dengan prolog yang mirip Uya Emang Kuya.

TRAKTAKDUNGCES! BAAK! BUUK! DEZIIIING! DUAAR!

"BERISIK! Itu suara apaan sih?!" teriak Onew. Ternyata Tao malah main perkusi dan ngidupin petasan tepat di sebelah Kibum.

"Ngetes… Kali aja hipnotisnya Wookie oppa gagal," kata Tao, siap-siap nyalain kembang api segede naga.

"Iyee, tapi kelar nghipnotis kita pada budek masal, Tao!" kata Luhan.

"Oh, gitu… Sori sori… okelah, sok atuh, silakan dilanjutkeun," kata Tao sambil nyengir kambing.

Untunglah hipnotisnya Wookie berhasil, Kibum masih merem aja meskipun barusan ada serangan militer dari Tao.

"Kibum, coba kamu goyang belut," kata Wookie.

Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri, dengan mata masih merem, Kibum ngangkat tangan ke atas dan goyang belut. Anak-anak ngakak guling-guling.

"Lagi, lagi! Suruh Kibum goyang panda! Waktu kecil dia sering joget gitu di kelas!" kata Tao.

"Kibum, goyang panda," suruh Wookie lagi. Kibum berhenti goyang belut, sekarang tangannya di pinggang dan mulai joget maju mundurin pinggang.

"Hahaha, udeh, udeh, stop… Ngga kuat gue… hahaha…" Onew angkat tangan, satu tangannya lagi megangin perutnya yang sakit.

"Stop Wookie oppa, stop, waktu kita mepet…" kata Luhan, nyuruh berhenti tapi ketawa jalan terus.

"Lagian Wookie hyung nih, pake dites goyang belut segala," kata Sehun.

"Mianhae, aku khilaf…" kata Wookie datar.

"Gwenchana, kan jadi punya video lucu," kata Key, ternyata dia dari tadi ngerekam joget mautnya (?) Kibum.

"Yaudah, langsung aja tanyain kenapa Kibum oppa nyuruh Kyuhyun pergi dari sekolah," kata Tao. Wookie pun mengulangi pertanyaan Tao ke Kibum.

"Aku ngga langsung nyuruh dia buat pergi, tapi aku buat supaya dia berpikir ke situ," kata Kibum tanpa sadar, matanya masih merem.

"Trus emang oppa marah beneran sama Kyuhyun?" tanya Tao, yang diulangi lagi oleh Wookie.

"Iya, awalnya aku marah, aku ngga suka dia ngikutin aku ke Seungshin…"

"Kenapa marah? Mestinya diikutin cewek cantik malah seneng dong?" tanya Wookie. Kali ini dia inisiatif nanya sendiri.

"Aku risih, dan waktu aku pertama ketemu dia di kampung, dan waktu aku liat dia lagi di hari pertama masuk sekolah, aku ngga langsung suka sama dia…"

"Kok gitu?"

"Aku… belum bisa move on dari perasaanku yang dulu."

"Cailaaaah, move on…" ledek Tao. "Move on itu apaan?" tanyanya dodol.

"Oon! Move on itu kalo orang masih belum bisa ngelupain orang yang dulu dia suka, jadinya dia ngga bisa membuka hati buat orang lain," kata Key.

"Emang siapa cewek yang dia suka?" tanya Sehun.

Kibum diem selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menjawab, "Key."

Tao-Luhan-Sehun mangap. Key shock. Onew serasa jatuh ke black hole saking shock-nya. Wookie joget poco-poco.

"KEY?!" teriak mereka samaan.

"GUE?!" teriak Key.

"MAKSUDNYA APAAAAN?!" Onew ngamuk dan mau ngejambak Kibum. Tapi Sehun dan Wookie udah lebih dulu megangin dia. Sehun megangin kedua langannya, Wookie megangin kaki.

"Tenang, Onew hyung, tenang!" kata Sehun.

"Segala sesuatunya bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, Onew, tenang…" kata Wookie.

"Kok bisa Key? Apa jangan-jangan kejadian dulu waktu Kibum oppa sama Key pura-pura pacaran itu ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya," jawab Kibum, setelah Wookie mengulang pertanyaannya. "Meskipun udah ngga sesuka dulu, tapi aku susah membuka hati buat orang lain. Tapi aku juga ngga munafik, belakangan ini aku mulai seneng ngeliat Kyuhyun, dia cantik, manis… Aaah, jadi malu…" kata Kibum sambil megangin pipinya yang merah. Tenang aja, matanya masih merem.

"Udah dihipnotis, masih juga malu…" kata Tao heran.

"Terus dia masih suka ngga sama Key?" tanya Onew, setengah marah setengah merana.

"Aku… sekarang suka sama Kyuhyun," kata Kibum. Onew sujud syukur. Key masih bengong.

"Kenapa bisa suka?"

"Dia cantik," jawab Kibum polos. "Siapa yang ngga suka ngeliat cewek cantik? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ngga sengaja nguping waktu Trio Kwek-Kwek ngatain aku suka nyamar jadi cewek, main cosplay. Tapi Kyuhyun ngebelain aku. Dadaku jadi berdebar, baru kali itu ada cewek selain Tao yang ngebelain aku yang suka cosplay," katanya lagi. "Tapi ngga tau kenapa, aku malah minder setelah tau kalo Kyuhyun tau aku suka cosplay. Emang sih dia ngebelain aku, tapi aku takut image aku di matanya jadi menurun…"

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari sekolah?" tanya Wookie.

"Iya, aku malu dia udah tau tentang aku yang dulu, dan itu bikin aku marah. Selain itu, aku juga ngga suka anak-anak di Seungshin berantem ngerebutin dia. Kasian Kyuhyun," kata Kibum.

"Ngga suka? Maksudnya, kamu cemburu?"

"Iya," kata Kibum.

"Aiiiiy , so sweet…" kata Luhan. "Coba kalo Kibum oppa ngegombal ke Kyuhyun, pasti Kyuhyun suka. Mereka kan saling suka…"

"Kyuhyun kan ngga suka digombalin, lagian ngegombal itu ngga guweh bangedh," kata Kibum alay.

"Udah dihipnotis masih bisa aja alay gini," kata Tao heran.

"Mau ditanya apa lagi, nih?" tanya Wookie.

"Suruh dia ke kampung lagi trus tembak Kyuhyun!" suruh Onew berapi-api.

"Hyung, lu ngomong nembak kayak mau nodongin pistol ke anak orang," kata Sehun. "Mata hyung sampe melotot, gitu! Biasa aja dong!"

"Biasalah… namanya juga lagi cemburu, pan ceweknya disenengin lelaki lain…" ledek Tao. Onew ngejulurin tangannya mau ngejitak Tao, tapi Tao udah lebih dulu nunduk, jadi jitakannya meleset dan kena kepala Sehun.

"Adaaaw! Ngapain gue yang dijitak?!" teriak Sehun.

"Salah sendiri, pala lu ngalangin!"

"Tapi menurutku sebaiknya Kibum jangan langsung disuruh kayak gitu," kata Wookie. "Saat ini dia masih ada di bawah hipnotis, jadi kalau dia langsung disuruh, berarti apa yang dilakukannya nanti berdasarkan hipnotisku, bukan karena keinginan dari hatinya sendiri."

"Iya ya, Kyuhyun ntar kasian lagi," kata Key, yang setelah beberapa lama melongo shock akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Trus gimana?" tanya Onew.

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kibum. "Kibum, dengarkan sugestiku. Aku ngga akan nyuruh kamu untuk melakukan sesuatu, karena aku ngga mau mempengaruhimu sampai sejauh itu. Aku hanya bisa bilang, setelah kamu sadar, kamu harus melakukan apa yang hatimu katakan. Jangan menyangkal kata hatimu, atau kamu akan menyesalinya nanti."

"Gitu doang?" tanya Tao, agak ngga puas. Wookie mengangguk. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan kali ini Kibum pelan-pelan terbangun.

"Wookie…?" tanya Kibum pelan. Dia menatap wajah-wajah yang mengelilinginya, lalu dia menyadari kalau dia sudah duduk bersandar di bawah air mancur. "Kok aku bisa disini?"

"Ada yang sedang kesulitan," kata Wookie, matanya memandang nanar ke sekitar. "Suho, Yoseob, dan Kris membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Hah? Emang mereka dimana?" tanya Luhan, dia dan anak-anak lain memandang ke sekitar seperti yang dilakukan Wookie. "Prasaan mereka kan lagi di ruang…"

Wookie udah ilang.

"Beneran turunan jelangkung kayaknya nih anak," kata Sehun.

"Tao! Ommamu!" seru Luhan.

"Alamakjang!" Tao nepuk jidat. "Gue lupa! Nikahan ortu gue! Luhan, Key, ayo jemput omma gue!"

"Wooy, kenapa ngga ada yang jawab sih, kenapa aku bisa duduk di tanah?" tanya Kibum gedeg.

"Ribet jelasinnya! Ntar aja dah!" seru Tao. Luhan udah pergi duluan sama Sehun. Key ikut lari nyusul Tao, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia berbalik menghampiri Onew dan,

Chuuu…

Key nyium pipi Onew. Onew refleks menarik kepalanya menjauhi Key.

"Ngapain…?"

"Dari dulu aku sukanya cuman sama oppa, kok. Aku ngga pernah suka sama orang lain," kata Key sambil tersenyum manis, lalu berlari menyusul Luhan dan Tao.

"Ini sebenernya kenapa sih?" tanya Kibum.

"Kibum mau tau ajaah…" kata Onew centil. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih bingung dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Dari jauh Kibum bisa mendengar Onew nyanyi "Baby I love you, love you, love you so much…"

Kibum jelas aja ngga tau kalo tadi dia dihipnotis sama Wookie dan rahasianya kebongkar semua di depan Tao, Luhan, Key, Onew, dan Sehun, rahasia tentang perasaannya ke Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang depan sekolah, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa semakin enggan pergi ke pernikahan Leeteuk-Heechul.

" _Kayaknya gue ngerasa harus pulang ke kampung sekarang…_ "

Dia ngga ngerti kenapa dia merasa harus kesana, dan tiap kali dia memikirkan keinginan untuk pulang ke kampung, Kyuhyun juga muncul di pikirannya. Mendadak dia merasakan perasaan bersalah, bersalah karena secara ngga langsung dia udah membuat Kyuhyun kabur dari sekolah.

" _Ikuti kata hatimu…_ "

Entah siapa yang membisikkan kata-kata itu dalam kepala Kibum, dan saat memikirkan itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum mulai berlari keluar dari sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan pinggir danau dengan kuil tua di tengah danau itu. Dia sesenggukan dan matanya bengkak karena kebanyakan nangis. Cewek ini emang lagi sedih banget karena Kibum, orang yang dia suka, malah terang-terangan bilang kalau dia ngga suka Kyuhyun ada di Seungshin. Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat bilang 'suka' sama Kibum, tapi sama Kibum malah disuruh pulang. Itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi down dan suka bengong sendirian di sekitaran danau. Jelas aja Young Ok, nenek Kibum, jadi nyap-nyapan dan nyuruh Kibum cepet pulang, karena Kyuhyun susah banget dibujuk atau dihibur.

Kyuhyun ngga terlalu ngeh dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru menghampirinya. Dia pikir, mungkin itu neneknya Kibum atau tetangganya yang ngebujuk dia supaya pulang dan makan.

"Udah aku duga kamu ada disini."

Kyuhyun noleh dan terbelalak, Kibum udah duduk di sampingnya, napasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Oppa…?"

"Ngga di sekolah, ngga di kampung, kerjaannya nyusahin orang mulu! Kamu tau ngga, halmeoni ngomelin aku dan nyuruh aku pulang sekarang juga, gara-gara kamu!" kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Kibum, dia ngga membalas kata-kata Kibum sama sekali.

"Kenapa diem?" tanya Kibum.

PLOOOK! Tangan Kyuhyun melayang nabok Kibum.

"Adaaaw! Kenapa sih?"

Boro-boro ngejawab, Kyuhyun malah terus mukul-mukul Kibum, hampir semua bagian tubuh Kibum ngga luput dari sasaran pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Udah ngusir aku, sekarang kenapa malah nyari lagi kesini? Kenapa? Kenapa?" kata Kyuhyun, sambil terus mukul-mukul Kibum.

"Adaaw! Ouch! Aakh! Stop! Stop! Mianhae! Mianhae!" kata Kibum sambil berusaha nangkis pukulan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memukul Kibum berkali-kali.

"Aku kesel sama oppa! Oppa itu nyebelin! Nyebelin!" seru Kyuhyun. Kibum menggeser pantatnya berusaha menjauhi Kyuhyun, tapi dia ngga nyadar kalo dia justru bergeser semakin ke pinggir ke jembatan, dan…

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" BYUUUR!

"Oh! Oppa!" seru Kyuhyun kaget. Kibum kecebur ke danau, LAGI.

Kibum berbaring telentang menatap pepohonan yang daun-daunnya sedikit menutupi pemandangan langit biru di atasnya, badannya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya, badannya pun basah kuyup setelah menolong Kibum tadi. Tapi mereka sama-sama diam.

"Kayaknya…" kata Kibum. "Upacara pernikahannya Leeteuk ahjussi udah mulai deh."

"Oppa ngapain nyusul aku kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun, ngga nanggepin kata-kata Kibum.

"Disuruh sama halmeoni," jawab Kibum. "Eh, tapi ngga juga deng… Aku kesini mau minta maaf."

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Kibum heran. "Apa?"

"Mianhae," kata Kibum, lalu duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. "Bego banget aku ngatain kamu penyebab pertengkaran anak-anak Seungshin. Oke, mungkin setelah kamu dateng, mereka yang awalnya udah rada ngga waras jadi tambah sarap karena ngeliat kamu, tapi temen-temen bener, itu bukan salah kamu. Kamu ngga seharusnya keluar dari sekolah."

"Tapi mereka bertengkar karena aku, oppa. Mestinya aku memang ngga ada disana," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sama ajalah, ada atau ngga ada kamu juga mereka pada berantem," kata Kibum. "Ada yang ngga setuju kamu keluar, ada yang setuju…"

"Yang ngga setuju aku sekolah disana pasti banyak," kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Sotoy," kata Kibum. "Trus kamu maunya gimana? Terus-terusan diem disini, ngga mau balik ke Seungshin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku ngga mau bikin kacau lagi disana…"

"Tao sampe ngancem bakal musuhin aku lho, kalo kamu keluar dari Seungshin," kata Kibum. "Padahal aku sama dia udah deket dari kecil, solmet banget, kemana-mana bareng, tapi dia malah ngebelain kamu, yang baru beberapa hari dia kenal."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Rasanya omongan Kibum tadi sulit dipercaya. Kyuhyun mengira ngga akan ada yang peduli dengannya, ngebiarin aja dia keluar dari sekolah.

"Tao… ngebelain aku?"

"Tao, Luhan, Key… yah, temen-temenmu lah," kata Kibum. "Ya lagian konyol juga kan, mentang-mentang cantik, kamu ngga boleh sekolah di Seungshin."

"Eh?" kata Kyuhyun, terkejut denger kata-kata Kibum. "Cantik?"

"Ah, ngga… itu, maksudnya…" Kibum panik keceplosan ngomong. "Maksudnya… itu kata-katanya Luhan! Dia sempet bilang gitu waktu kamu hari pertama kamu kabur!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung, mukanya merah denger Kibum bilang dia cantik. Kibum juga jadi canggung, dia ngga berani menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka pun akhirnya diem-dieman lagi.

"Jadi… aku harus balik lagi ke Seungshin supaya oppa ngga musuhan sama Tao?" tanya Kyuhyun, agak kecewa. Kecewa karena dia harus pulang supaya Kibum ngga musuhan lagi dengan Tao, bukan karena keinginan Kibum sendiri.

"Ya… gitu deh…" kata Kibum. Tapi saat ngeliat wajah Kyuhyun yang kecewa, dia mendadak gugup lagi. "Ya… alasan utamanya bukan itu, sih…"

"Trus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum ngga langsung jawab, lebih tepatnya, dia ragu untuk ngomong alasan utamanya, dan dia hanya bisa diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum baru sadar kalau dia dan Kyuhyun duduk sangat dekat, sama sekali ngga ada jarak diantara mereka, Kibum bisa merasakan kulit Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Aku… kayaknya ngga bisa ngejalanin hubungan jarak jauh…" kata Kibum, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tepat di kedua mata cewek itu. Wajah Kyuhyun ngga memerah, sepertinya dia masih rada ngga konek dengan kata-kata Kibum itu.

"Maksudnya?"

Kibum mendengus menahan tawa, geli melihat tampang polosnya Kyuhyun. "Masa gitu aja kamu ngga ngerti? Aah, gagal deh ngegombal…"

"Ya, tapi aku beneran ngga ngerti, oppa," kata Kyuhyun polos. "Abisnya, biasanya temen-temen oppa ngegombalnya pake nanyain kerjaan appa-ku dulu. 'Kyuhyun, appa kamu jualan bunga ya?', 'Kyuhyun, appa kamu astronot ya?', gitu…"

Kibum ngga bisa nahan tawanya lagi, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos sementara Kibum ketawa ngakak sambil megangin perut.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ngegombal mah ngga selalu nanyain pekerjaan Appa, kali!" kata Kibum, masih sambil ketawa.

"Abisnya… aku ngga ngerti, apa hubungannya aku mesti ngga balik ke Seungshin sama oppa ngga bisa hubungan jarak jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Kamu beneran ngga ngerti?" tanya Kibum, menatap Kyuhyun tepat di kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kibum memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan mencium cewek itu.

Kyuhyun awalnya kaget, refleks dia mendorong Kibum. Tapi badannya yang mungil jelas kalah kuat dibanding Kibum, akhirnya dia biarkan saja Kibum menciumnya.

PLAAAAK!

"Adaaaaw!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum melepas ciuman mereka setelah kepala mereka dilempar sesuatu. Belum sempet mereka megangin kepala yang benjol dilemparin, udah ada seseorang yang narik Kibum dan ngejewer telinganya.

"Aaww, aaw, aaw! Halmeoni, halmeoni! Sakiiit!" teriak Kibum kesakitan kupingnya dijewer neneknya. Di belakang neneknya, beberapa warga desa ikutan riuh.

"Halmeoni nyuruh pulang buat nyelesaiin masalah, bukannya begituan di pinggir danau!" bentak Young Ok. "Inget umur, Kibum, inget umur! Lu numbuh kumis aja belom, udah mau bikin anak!"

"Siapa yang bikin anak?!"

"Lha ntu tadi lu ngapain? Anak perawan main disosor aja!" bentak salah seorang warga desa yang ikut Young Ok menggerebek (?) Kibum-Kyuhyun. Orang-orang desa pun heboh, karena mereka juga tadi dengan jelas ngeliat Kibum-Kyuhyun ciuman, adegan yang lumayan bikin jantung tua mereka empot-empotan.

"Kyuhyun juga, ngapain diem aja?" omel salah seorang ibu-ibu yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun, seperti mau menjauhkannya dari Kibum. "Masih untung pas baru dicium warga desa udah dateng, coba kalo ngga? Mau diapain lu sama cucunya Young Ok halmeoni?"

"Aku ngga niat ngapa-ngapain, ahjumma! Cuman nyium!" kata Kibum.

"Cuman nyium pala lu peyang! Kalo ada setan lewat pegimane?!" omel Young Ok.

"Udah ngga bener nih pergaulan anak-anak jaman sekarang," kata bapak-bapak di sebelah Young Ok, yang ternyata adalah kepala desa. "Halmeoni, cucumu sudah berbuat hal yang negatif, desa ini jadi kotor secara moral. Ini ngga bisa dibiarin! Mereka harus dinikahin!"

"Jangan, jangan dinikahin, ahjussi!" seru Kibum panik. "Saya belum sanggup bertanggung jawab secara moral dan finansial…"

"Udah tau gitu, ngapain bikin anak di pinggir danau?!" omel Young Ok.

"Udah dibilangin aku ngga bikin anak!"

"Halmeoni…" ratap Kyuhyun, dia mati-matian geleng-geleng.

"Nikahin aja mereka! Nikahin!" seru warga desa.

"Kalian jelas-jelas udah bikin salah!" kata Young Ok. "Halmeoni setuju sama kepala desa Park, kalian harus dinikahin! Secepatnya! Kalo perlu, hari ini juga!"

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

 *****The End*****

 **Author's Note:**

Yooo… The End… Thanks buat Kak Vitri dan kak Lia,

Thanks juga buat semua reader yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview ff ini.

See ya at another ff ^^


End file.
